Once Upon Always : New Version
by Jayamisia
Summary: Version Améliorée /!\ besoin d'avis /!\ : Le lieutenant Katherine Beckett a faillit mourir , après avoir rendue sa plaque à Gates et démissionné, elle doit s'expliquer au près de Rick. Rated T dès le chapitre 2 ! Et après, que ce passerait-il si ... ? A vous de redécouvrir cette version qui diffère de la première.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Je reviens pour poster cette fiction en amélioré ! J'espère que ça plaira plus que la première version !**

**Grand merci à Madoka ayu pour ses corrections !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le lieutenant Beckett, trempée de la tête aux pieds, après des heures passées dehors sous une pluie glacée, sortie de l'ascenseur de l'immeuble de Richard Castle. Perdue dans ses pensées :

Elle s'était enfin décidée à faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a quatre ans, dire à l'amour de sa vie ce qu'elle ressentait. Enfin, si elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui dévoiler ses sentiments, elle s'excuserait d'abord pour son attitude. Elle s'était mise en colère lorsqu'il avait déclaré lui avoir mentit sur l'affaire de Montgomery et ce fameux paquet qu'elle haïssait au plus haut point.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Castle lui avoue tout alors que sa vie commençait à s'améliorer ? Alors que les barrières qu'elle s'était faite avec le temps pour ne plus souffrir tombaient les unes après les autres en la fragilisant ? Il était partit. Pour de bon ? Non, c'était impossible… Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant de sa vie sans lui. Il était devenu indispensable, son oxygène, son air, son autre partie d'elle-même. Son âme sœur …

Elle craignait ne plus le revoir et avait ses raisons, elle se sentait coupable…Elle savait qu'il était partie par sa faute, mais ça elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Elle regrettait s'être emportée aussi facilement, mais sa fierté était là, et bien ancrée, lui hurlant de ne pas le rattraper, de le rappeler pour continuer d'enquêter, car il lui avait mentit ! Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, elle avait du mal à le croire. Puis elle avait continué de chercher jusqu'à monter sur ce toit duquel elle était tombée en se battant avec toute la rage qu'elle éprouvait avec Maddox.

Lui seul savait qui était le commanditaire du meurtre de sa mère et il avait disparu, la laissant dans le vide, se rattrapant à cette bordure de toit. La laissant hurler le nom de celui qu'elle aurait dû écouter. Voyant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, face à une mort certaine si personne ne venait l'aider…

Grâce au ciel, Ryan, inquiet par leur absence, avait mis Gates au courant, risquant de s'attirer les foudres de Kate et de son coéquipier Javier Esposito. Il les avait sauvés et elle lui en serait de cet instant, reconnaissante jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, même si elle avait été sauvée au prix de sa plaque, qu'elle avait dû rendre au Capitaine qui n'avait pas apprécié leur insubordination. Même si sa fierté lui avait dictée de démissionnée pour ne subir l'offense d'être en arrêt.

La porte face à elle, la fit sortir de ses réflexions. Celle-ci attendait juste à être ouverte. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un vienne l'interrompre dans ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle soupira, sentant le courage qu'elle avait rassemblé jusqu'ici l'abandonner. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie ; prendre ses jambes à son cou, et partir loin d'ici, de cet homme à qui elle devait des excuses, et reporter ça à plus tard ou à jamais comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle secoua la tête, effaçant cette idée. Non, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre, elle avait juste peur qu'il n'écoute pas ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et la repousse. Lui brisant ainsi le cœur comme elle avait brisé le sien. Elle avait à présent apprivoisé ses sentiments et pouvait d'ores et déjà faire face et gérer.

Elle commença à faire les cent pas, devant la porte, torturant ses mains jusqu'à faire blanchir ses articulations qui devinrent douloureuse. Elle poussa un cri de douleur à peine audible, et stoppa l'affliction qu'elle causait à ses doigts en même temps que sa marche. Elle étira ses mains et les referma en soufflant, sentant son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-elle dans un tel état d'angoisse alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien fait ? A cet instant, elle se sentit comme une de ces adolescentes devant son premier émoi amoureux et qui n'ose avouer au garçon qui lui plait qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle aimerait plus … Que racontait-elle ? Ils n'étaient pas en couple avec Castle. Du moins pas encore. Elle devait reprendre un minimum d'assurance pour ne pas paraître troublée devant son écrivain. Encore une fois, sa fierté ressurgis et lui hurlait de partir, qu'elle ne devait pas s'excuser, que ce serait s'avouer faible, vulnérable, dépendante de lui…

Elle ferma les yeux et la chassa de son esprit. Puis les rouvrit. « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.» Pensa-t-elle en soufflant. Laissant ses doutes de côté, ne se fiant qu'au fait qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était prête à lui rendre cet amour… Et si … NON ! Stop, plus d'hésitation. Elle se fit violence et les chassa tous ses doutes et incertitudes. Elle prit son courage à deux, mains et se rapprocha de la porte de laquelle elle s'était inconsciemment écartée. Dans un dernier soupire, elle frappa quatre petits coups démontrant son trac, la boule au ventre, le souffle court, et le cœur battant plus que jamais, elle attendait que cette porte s'ouvre sur son destin...

Elle s'ouvrit sur Richard Castle, la faisant presque sursauter. Son cœur déjà emballé semblait encore s'accélérer. Mon dieu qu'il était beau… vêtu, d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu lui collant au corps, ce corps si magnifique à ses yeux. Le sourire qu'il avait préparé pour l'accueillir à une heure si tardive, s'effaça. Son cœur se serra tant il avait l'air fâché, et blessé et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait soudainement honte de se présenter ainsi, mais c'était trop tard pour reculer. Tous ses doutes resurgirent malgré sa lutte, face à son air contrarié… Il lui en voulait, elle en était sûre, son air le prouvait. Comment se faire pardonner ? Elle, l'handicapée des sentiments, comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec lui ? S'était-il lassé de l'attendre ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant alors qu'elle était prête à lui faire ses excuses, et lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Il la toisa sévèrement et elle baissa la tête, se sentant idiote d'être là sans savoir quoi dire alors qu'un lourd silence prenait place.

« Beckett, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue grave par la colère qu'il tentait de maîtriser.

Elle releva la tête, il lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait ? N'était-ce pas simple ? Elle n'avait besoin d'une seule chose maintenant; lui. Pas d'un autre, juste lui. Le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser passionnément, tout ce dont elle avait renoncé jusqu'à là. Mais Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans le regard qu'il lui adressait, l'enfonçant dans son incertitude.

« Toi.» Répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée en soutenant son regard réfrigérant.

Elle ne lui donna pas le temps d'assimiler cette information et pour une fois, laissa parler son envie, elle avait affreusement besoin de lui, de son contact, ses lèvres si tentantes. Le cœur battant, semblant vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, elle Franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient en entrant dans le loft puis s'empara de ses lèvres en posant délicatement ses deux mains sur son visage. Son corps s'embrasa instantanément à son contact, une chaleur puissante qui la fit frissonner. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, chaudes tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Des millions de papillons prirent leurs envols dans son ventre, c'était magique ! Elle ne voulait, pour rien au monde être autre part à ce moment et son corps semblait réclamer plus de proximité… mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pas encore.

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui, à contre cœur, et observa sa réaction, comme si son avenir en dépendait ; elle l'avait prise par surprise, et il n'avait pas cherché à fuir le baiser, mais son visage était neutre, Il respirait bruyamment, comme abasourdis de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et ses yeux étaient clos, tant pour savourer le moment.

Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, ses expressions étaient si contradictoires que son angoisse monta de peu.

Elle avait fait le premier pas, à lui de montrer qu'il était réceptif. Il devait réagir. Lui prouver que lui aussi était dépendante d'elle, qu'il l'a voulait. Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le sien, avant de faire lentement glisser une main sur son torse en le caressant doucement, elle le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts, et constata à travers le tissu de sa chemise que sa température avait augmenté et que son cœur s'emportait sur une musique rythmée. Etait-ce l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ? Le sien aurait pu être le batteur d'un groupe de rock tellement il se déchaînait dans sa poitrine…

Mais rien n'était gagné pour le moment, elle en était plus que consciente et sans attendre une autre réaction de sa part, elle enchaîna d'une voix rendue tremblante part le stress qui l'envahissait un peu plus chaque seconde :

« Je suis désolée Castle, je suis vraiment désolée, je te demande pardon. »

Elle attendit quelques secondes une quelconque réaction de sa part, elle s'impatienta lentement. « Bordel, réagis Castle je t'en prie !» Pensa-t-elle de tout son être en fermant un peu plus les paupières jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Elle ouvrit les yeux ; il avait ouvert les siens. Son regard trahissait son trouble, il était déstabilisé, Richard Castle était déstabilisé. Elle n'y croyait pas …

Mais où était donc toute la tendresse qu'il y avait dans son regard lorsqu'il la regardait en général, ce regard qui la faisait fondre comme neige au soleil ?

Elle prit son visage en coupe, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Mais à peine l'avait-elle embrassé qu'il lui prit fermement les poignets pour la faire reculer, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux ; Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté sa fierté, pourquoi la repoussait-il ainsi, pour ne plus souffrir, pour la blesser, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui ? Elle baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir cru qu'il lui pardonnerait…

Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment réagir…

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux, cachant tant bien que mal son inquiétude.

Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant, qu'il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la rassurer, mais c'était Beckett… Une femme qui n'accepterait jamais ce genre de geste aussi tendre. Pourquoi était-elle revenue, elle avait voulu se débrouiller seule, pourquoi débarquait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi venait-elle de lui voler un tendre baiser qu'il avait au passage adoré, alors qu'elle avait certifié qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux ? Il devait savoir, même si son envie lui dictait de se laisser aller, de l'allonger à même le sol et de lui faire passionnément l'amour en oubliant ce qu'il c'était passé.

Elle releva la tête d'un air dépité, ce qu'il c'était passé ? Comment tout lui dire de la plus simple des façons en évitant de dénoter qu'elle avait été jeté dans le vide par Maddox, qu'elle avait espéré qu'il vienne la sauver et pour finir qu'elle avait foncé tête baissée comme à son habitude ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas… sa fierté la rappela à l'ordre. Elle respira un bon coup et brava son regard interrogateur.

« Il s'est enfuit, et je m'en fichais, j'ai failli mourir et je n'arrivais à penser qu'à toi …» Répondit-elle dans un faible chuchotement, ayant presque honte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les mots étaient sortis d'eux même tellement cela lui avait paru d'un naturel sincère. Elle espérait qu'il s'en rende compte, et guetta sa réaction.

Il gardait le silence, songeur. C'était donc vrai, c'était bien de profondes excuses qu'il entendait de l'amour de sa vie. Etait-ce réel tout ça ou n'était-ce que le fruit de ce qu'il espérait entendre ? Sa frustration retombait. Comment pouvait-elle avoir un tel effet sur lui ? Elle avait toujours un effet qu'aucune autre femme n'avait eu sur lui. Pourquoi le fait qu'elle soit là le faisait s'angoisser à un tel point qu'il en perde ses moyens ? Il l'a toisa et fut ému de percevoir autant de sincérité, d'amour, et de désir dans ses yeux.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix hésitante en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de lui. Elle comprenait qu'il se montre aussi froid, après leur dispute, mais elle avait appris à se battre pour les bonnes causes, et celle-là, elle ne l'a lâcherait pas de si tôt. Même s'il l'a repoussait maintenant, en lui brisant le cœur, elle reviendrait à la charge comme il se doit, et le reconquerrait. Elle savait qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, et des sentiments aussi forts ne disparaissaient pas du jour au lendemain, même avec toute la volonté du monde. S'il s'était lassé de l'attendre, elle ferait tout pour le reprendre, regagnerait son cœur, quitte à étouffer sa fierté.

Elle pria intérieurement qu'il ne l'a repousse pas, et fit mine de s'approcher de ses lèvres, il recula une nouvelle fois, confirmant l'idée qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle.

Sentant le désespoir la guetter, elle posa un doigt sur la commissure des lèvres de son écrivain en silence. Oh non, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Elle ne s'en remettrait certainement pas…

* * *

**Alors que pensez vous de ça ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée quant au nombre de reviews, vu que vous connaissez l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer et ceux qui ont lu sans donner leurs avis, heureusement que je poste sur un autre site et qu'ils savent me motiver pour continuer la correction de cette fiction. **

**Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ça et je vous donne la suite :)**

**Merci à ma Mama pour ses corrections :p**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Elle allait se retourner pour sortir du loft, rentrer chez elle et essayer de soigner les blessures de son cœur, lorsque, contre toute attente, au moment où le tonnerre gronda, il la plaqua contre la porte en fermant celle-ci et fondit sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte, qui semblaient le narguer depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ca y est, il en avait pris possession. La bouche de Katherine Beckett était contre la sienne. Il avait tant imaginé cette scène, de la plus torride des manières, mais la réalité surpassait tout. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir éternellement. Avec de pareilles excuses, il ne pouvait pas résister à cette femme. Il frissonna de plaisir sentant ses mains sur son torse, et ses lèvres chaudes contre les sienne.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise qui se perdit en un gémissement de plaisir dans la bouche de son écrivain. S'embrasant l'un et l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent avec dévotion comme s'ils avaient attendu ça toute leur vie, puis la jeune femme demanda accès à ses profondeurs buccales, qu'il lui accorda sans plus attendre. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, et engagèrent une bataille sans merci. L'embrassant encore et encore, avec toute la tendresse et la passion dont il était capable passant ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, se collant à elle, pour plus qu'elle ne lui échappe. C'était leurs moments. Il avait attendu quatre ans pour la voir enfin céder. Ca y est ils y étaient.

Voulant chacun se prouver l'amour qu'il portait à l'autre, redoublant de vigueur, l'un faisant gémir l'autre, ils souhaitaient que jamais ce moment ne soit interrompu, eux, Castle et Beckett, toujours interrompu dans leurs meilleurs moments. Curieusement, rien pour l'instant ne venait mettre un terme à leur étreinte.

Castle quitta sa bouche pour embrasser sa commissure des lèvres, sa joue, et descendre jusqu'à son cou. La faisant trembler de désir. Elle voulait plus. Son corps réclamait plus de contact. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour geindre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sentant les mains de son écrivain descendre dans son dos, elle se cambra, collant son buste au sien, puis l'enlaça, exerçant une pression sur ses homoplates et sur le haut de son crâne qu'elle parcourait amoureusement pour le garder tout contre elle. Non, il ne partirait pas. Elle ne le lasserait plus jamais s'en aller. Pas après ce qu'il lui faisait vivre. Pourquoi avait-elle autant attendu ? C'était juste exceptionnel. Jamais aucun homme n'avait éveillé autant de sensations en elle. Elle ne sentait plus vraiment ses jambes se sentant défaillir sous ses brûlantes caresses, elle s'appuya contre la porte, son bas ventre s'enflammant à en être douloureux. Non, tout son corps était en feux. Pire que leur baiser sous couverture. Celui-ci l'avait laissé hors d'haleine, mais là encore une fois, la puissance des sensations était intensifiée. Ses caresses étaient divines, à ce rythme-là, elle connaîtrait le septième ciel ici même avant même qu'il y est eu plus d'affinités entre eux. Chaque baiser ardent faisait frissonner de plaisir la détective qui ne se privait pas pour parcourir encore et encore ses cheveux de ses mains, le faisant frissonner à son tour.

Lui aussi était haletant, elle le caressait, l'embrassait, tout pour le rendre fou. Sa chaleur, son souffle dans son cou, c'était un enchantement. Jamais il n'aurait pu être autant stimulé par une autre femme. Elle aurait sans doute sa peau avant la fin de la nuit, qui s'annonçait d'ailleurs particulièrement torride. Il était l'homme fou d'amour pour sa muse, et il comptait bien la découvrir, tester ses limites, et lui faire connaître un moment inoubliable.

Après avoir fait apparaître un suçon dans son cou parfait, il revint à sa bouche, retrouvant la bataille qu'il avait laissée ; elle reprit de plus belle. Elle soupira de plaisir en le sentant revenir sur ses lèvres, il posa une main dans son cou en la faisant frissonner, le caressant doucement, savourant son contact, sa peau si velouté, chaude, douce, parfaite. Il l'a senti être parcourue d'un puissant frisson. Juste pour une caresse autant de réactivité. Et elle ne semblait pas le cacher bien au contraire. Elle s'abandonnait à ses émotions. La Beckett qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais laissé autant de chose l'assaillir. Il se sentit fier d'avoir fait tomber ses barrières, d'avoir fait remonter à la surface Kate si longtemps enfouie dans les fins fonds de son cœur, submergée par Beckett qui ne lui laissait aucune chance de se montrer mais ce soir elle était revenue, éjectant son double loin de sa raison.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de s'aventurer une fois de plus dans son cou. L'embrassant, passant langoureusement sa langue sur ses pourtours, tandis que la jeune femme essayait de se contrôler. Non elle avait perdu tout contrôle. Elle était aux anges, de connaître un pareil bonheur. Les lèvres enflées, et légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux fermés, elle geint encore, en sentant les lèvres de son homme aspirer une petite parcelle de peau dans son cou. Elle tourna la tête pour embrasser le sien, ce qu'elle ne put faire, finalement, son écrivain relevant la tête, colla fiévreusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il passa ensuite à la partie de son cou qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré et s'y plongea.

Kate sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle tremblait de tout son être. Il sentit son tressaillement car ses mains l'attrapèrent par les hanches pour la soutenir la planquant contre lui la maintenant avec fermeté Puis il descendit ses lèvres sur ses clavicules, et arrêta le baiser pour regarder ce qu'il faisait et d'une extrême douceur, il déboutonna son chemisier en guettant sa réaction.

Il découvrit sa poitrine, puis arrêta son regard sur la cicatrice qu'avait laissé la balle qui l'avait frappé un an plus tôt… Se rappelant que c'était de sa faute si elle avait été blessée. Il se contracta, un mélange de tristesse et de colère passa dans ses yeux déjà bien obscurcit par le désir.

Elle essaya d'accrocher son regard, mais il devint fuyant. Puis, elle prit sa main et avec la plus grande délicatesse du monde, la posa sur sa cicatrice. Lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et que c'était du passé. La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, elle voulait qu'il oublie, et qu'il reporte son attention sur elle, elle qui voulait tant lui prouver qu'elle était là, et enfin prête.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à parler de cette fusillade, ce qu'elle devinait en observant son regard embué et son air soudainement tendu, elle s'empara de ses lèvres, demandant doucement l'accès de sa langue. Ce baiser était, doux et lent, différent des précédents. Elle sentit Castle se détendre d'un coup et soupirer avant de caresser agréablement la naissance de sa poitrine, la faisant gémir et frissonner. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, toujours aussi proche, leurs bouches s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, et Kate sourit en ouvrant les yeux, sans avoir le souvenir de les avoir fermés. Elle était transportée dans un autre monde. Elle dévisagea son homme, il était haletant, et souriait. Toujours sa main sur sa poitrine, elle colla son front au sien et s'empara de sa main de libre. Referment lentement ses doigts sur ceux de son futur amant, les entremêlant amoureusement aux siens…

Ils se sourirent puis il l'emmena dans sa chambre, en trottinant comme un enfant.

Kate sourit avec amusement, et se laissa guider elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment …. Elle savait déjà que cela serait magique… Elle était rassurée qu'il veuille encore d'elle. Bien sûr qu'il voulait encore d'elle. Il était fou d'elle, elle pouvait le voir rien qu'à sa façon de la regarder lorsqu'il l'observait.

Lui était heureux. Heureux que la femme qu'il aime se livre enfin et qu'elle laisse tomber son mur, mais il n'était pas encore sûr de la réalité de ce qu'il vivait ; si c'était réel ou un de ses songe torride ? Il serra sa main dans la sienne, s'attendant à ne rien ressentir, mais les doigts de Kate se resserrèrent un peu plus dans la sienne, lui prouvant qu'elle était bien là. Il sourit.

Une fois dans la chambre, Castle commença déjà par enlever le manteau de son lieutenant qui se laissa faire, un sourire tendre ne quittant plus ses lèvres. Il l'admira un moment. Elle était tellement belle … Mais bien plus encore. Il posa la veste de sa muse dans le dressing et revint auprès d'elle.

« Je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle contre sa peau. Le regardant avec envie. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Ne pas aller plus loin serait d'attendre encore, et ça elle ne s'en voyait pas le courage. Elle avait envie de lui, là, maintenant, plus que jamais. Elle ne s'était pas laissée aller à ses émotions pour se contenter de baisers. Un an d'abstinence, et elle était en manque. Pas que de sexe, elle avait envie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait toujours lutté pour ne pas céder à toutes ses remarques, ses regards, ses marques d'attentions, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Alors, pas question d'attendre encore, pourquoi fallait-il toujours attendre ? Non, pas ce soir. Ce soir, elle le possèderait, et lui ferait l'amour. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir ainsi, oh non, hors de question. Il serait à elle, rien que pour elle. Jamais plus une autre femme ne le toucherait à part elle, Kate Beckett.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ca fait déjà quatre ans que nous avons attendu, c'est trop long.» Répliqua-elle en faisant un pas, avançant sensuellement vers lui.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux qu'il fixa sur son déhancher qu'elle accentuait un peu plus par provocation. Essayait-elle de le rendre fou ?

« Mais je … » Bredouilla Castle.

Elle sourit en le voyant perdre ses moyens, puis ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, s'empara de sa bouche pour un autre fougueux baiser dont elle était maintenant accro.

Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, non, il voulait juste prendre le temps de faire cela dans les règles de l'art, et ne rien gâcher. Il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas aux premiers assauts de cette divinité, et il abandonna toutes résistance, ne sachant pas s'il réussirait à se contrôler vu les regards ardents qu'elle lui lançait.  
Kate lui arracha sauvagement sa chemise, les mains tremblantes. Elle caressa son torse, laissant aller ses mains sur sa peau. De son côté Castle, ôta avec une infime lenteur son chemisier laissant ses mains caressante parcourir son corps fiévreux.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant après avoir jeté la chemise de Rick par terre. Il referma ses bras sur elle, collant son corps au sien, la sentant frémir contre lui. Elle gémit, le faisant sourire puis posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour faire rencontrer leurs bassins plus ardemment. Il grogna, se sentant devenir fou à son contact.

Elle lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements, admirant son corps un moment. Puis souris en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en observant son caleçon tendu par le désir pressant.

Elle revint à la charge l'embrassant à pleine bouche, le caressant, le faisant culminer, puis il lui enleva ce qui empêchait leur union ultime. Collant son corps maintenant dénudé contre le sien, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, il la laissa enlever son shorty.

Puis la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que ses mollets viennent butter contre le bord du lit. La faisant basculer l'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute. Elle avait fermé les yeux, surprise de tomber ainsi, puis Il se souleva sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser sous lui et observa son beau visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et plongea son regard dans le sien, commençant une de ces conversations visuelles qu'ils avaient, les hypnotisant. Leurs regards assombris de désir.  
Il caressa sa joue avec douceur, et l'embrassa. Ses mains s'activèrent sur tout son corps, sa peau satinée, tout était divin chez elle. Leurs bassins se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, et ils gémirent de concert.

« Rick ! » L'avertit-elle dans un grognement rauque.

Chaque baiser faisait grandir les envies de la jeune femme, qui tremblait légèrement entre ses mains, lorsqu'il effleura ses reins d'une douce caresse, une chaleur parcourue son bas ventre et elle soupira de plaisir.

A cette appellation, Castle sourit. La femme de sa vie gémissait, tant le plaisir menaçait de la faire imploser. Elle tremblait, et c'est sur un dernier regard plein d'envie qu'il les unit d'un mouvement de bassin, la faisant se cambrer sous lui. Elle ferma les yeux, et gémit de plaisirs. Il ne bougea plus, attendant qu'elle s'habitue à son intrusion, puis elle le fit basculer sous elle, en soutirant à son homme un long râle de plaisir. Elle commença une danse rigoureuse, de son bassin presque violente tant la frustration de ne pas avoir connu un tel plaisir avant la submergeait. Castle gémit d'ivresse, complètement déconnecté de la réalité peu surprit par sa muse qui ravageait son corps de baisers ardents, se déhanchant avec force sur lui. Il la savait si fougueuse et ne s'était pas imaginé autrement qu'une première fois sauvage, voir brutale.

« Je t'aime.» Souffla-t-il entre deux ondulations.

Elle se pencha sur lui sans rompre le contact et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres comme pour lui prouver son amour, amour qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore lui dire.

Puis ferma les yeux, se laissant complètement aller à ses émotions, gémissant à son tour. Elle était septième ciel avant même de l'avoir atteint. L'écrivain posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, puis observa celle qui lui faisait si passionnément l'amour : les yeux fermés de jouissance, elle ressemblait à une déesse, une pellicule de sueur l'enveloppait, collant ainsi quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front. Elle s'abandonnait aux va-et-vient, un rythme soutenue qu'elle leur imposait. Elle semblait être une autre. La Kate Beckett qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître avait disparue, momentanément ... Il l'a caressa, en lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir qui le comblant de joie.

Leurs gémissements devinrent plus sonores, plus expressifs. Il la souleva doucement, l'écartant à la force de ses bras et la fit revenir avec plus de violence et elle hurla de plaisir. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sentant le point de non-retour arriver, il se pressa contre elle, intensifiant le rapprochement, puis cria de nom de son amant alors que son être s'emplissait de lui, sentant une bienfaisante chaleur l'envahir. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, pas une larme de tristesse non, une larme de bonheur, de bien-être. Elle s'empressa de l'écraser contre sa joue avant que Castle ne s'en rendre compte et brise leur rapport, pensant à autre chose.

Lui aussi, sentait un ouragan tout ravager sur son passage. Elle retomba sur lui, toute pantelante. Utilisant le reste de ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour le serrer contre elle. Elle sourit, ravi de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Si généralement, après avoir fait l'amour elle se retirait de l'autre côté du lit, loin de l'homme, là, elle n'avait aucune envie de le quitter. Au contraire. Elle l'aimait, et elle voulait lui prouver. Si elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à le lui dire par les mots, elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Après tout, elle venait de lui démontrer son amour par le langage du corps. Il lui avait dit un « je t'aime.» sincère qui ne lui avait pas échappé, mais n'avait pas su répondre. Du moins elle ne savait pas répondre pour le moment.

« Merci.» murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre son torse musclé.

Il referma les bras sur elle, la serrant le plus qu'il pouvait.

« Always. » Souffla-t-il en embrassant amoureusement ses cheveux.

Fermant les yeux pour savourer sa chaleur, sa présence dans ses bras, elle semblait bien. Il dessina des arabesques sur le dos de la jeune femme pendant près de trente minutes avant que les bras de Morphée ne viennent l'accueillir…

N'arrivant pas à dormir, Beckett, blottit dans les bras rassurant de son homme commençait déjà à penser à eux deux en tant que couple, des questions lui trottaient dans la tête : qu'est-ce que leur couple allait donner ? Qu'est-ce que les gens allaient en penser ? Elle savait déjà que des personnes au poste avaient parié sur leur couple, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter sur leur avenir. Ses doutes avaient resurgies comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté.

Elle était trop contente d'être dans le lit de cet homme pour réfléchir maintenant à la question, elle se contenta d'observer le doux visage endormit de Richard Castle, en caressant tendrement ses cheveux, jouant avec attendant que le sommeil l'a réclame.

* * *

**Alors ? :D**

**Donnez votre avis !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Voilà le troisième chapitre !**

**Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, je ne sais pas vraiment si dois continuer de poster cette fiction sur FF vu le nombre de reviews ... C'est démoralisant...**

**Si je n'ai pas plus de reviews que ça, je ne posterai plus que sur CFB, qui, en plus de ceux qui review ici savent me motiver. Je le vois ici avec Once Upon Always, que ceux qui connaissent l'histoire ne reviewent pas, alors que c'est quand même une version que je me donne du mal à corriger. Et je constate avec "_The woman behind the man_" la co de Madoka et GillesinLove, le manque de reviews. Je trouve irrespectueux ( et je pense parler pour Madoka en parlant ainsi) d'aller lire la suite déjà postée autre part, et ne plus reviewer Mama C'est autant sa fic que la sienne, et elle mérite autant de reviews. Vous savez qu'elle risque de ne plus poster ?**

**A vous de voir . Les reviews me motive, mais, là je ne le suis plus du tout. **

**Bon, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à courir après les reviews, je ne suis pas là pour ça, et de toute façon, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Alors, je vais me répéter, mais encore merci à ce qui me review.**

**Merci à Mama pour ses conseils et corrections !**

**Après ce petit coup de gueule, je vous donne la suite, en espérant avoir quelques réactions!**

** bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Il n'était que 9h lorsque Kate Beckett se réveilla. Elle papillonna des yeux, sentant ses paupières se faire lourdes de sommeil. Elle chercha à s'orienter, puis sentit un souffle chaud sur ses cheveux, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle chassa les dernières bribes de sommeil qui la réclamaient et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant encore endormit. Calant sa respiration avec la sienne, et écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. Elle soupira doucement d'aise, comme de peur de réveiller l'écrivain. Elle était bien là. Même si elle se sentait fatiguée, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormit. Blottit contre son corps chaud, elle profita de ce moment d'intimité qu'elle partageait avec lui. C'était certes nouveau pour eux, mais elle appréciait. Comme si le reste du monde ne comptait plus, totalement dévouée à son homme. Elle sourit à l'idée de passer des journées entières avec lui, déjà qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble pour les enquêtes, maintenant, ils pourraient inclure la nuit, et le matin, chez elle ou chez lui, peu importait, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit loin d'elle. Même si elle se posait encore beaucoup de questions et que ses doutes n'avaient pas totalement disparut, elle était sûre de ne plus vouloir le quitter.

Le soleil pointait son nez après cette nuit de pluie, comme timides, les rayons commencèrent à pénétrer la chambre de Richard Castle, éclairant de peu les traits du maître des lieux. Elle l'observa, et pensa qu'il aurait pu régner sur l'Olympe tellement il était beau comme un Dieu en cet instant. Elle se mordilla furieusement la lèvre inférieure, prise d'une envie irrépressible de goûter à ses lèvres si tentantes qu'elle fixait intensément.

Elle dégagea son bras gauche de l'emprise de l'écrivain et se mit à caresser son torse du bout des doigts, retraçant les formes de ses muscles. Elle le sentit frissonner à son doux traitement et sourit à vue de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il n'était donc pas complètement endormi…

Elle releva la tête pour l'observer, il souriait, mais ne bougeait pas, de peur qu'elle cesse ses enivrantes caresses. Elle posa un tendre baiser sur sa poitrine.

« Déjà réveillée ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rendu rauque par le sommeil, et d'un désire encore trop fort qu'elle éveillait en lui.

« Oui. »

« Donc ce n'était pas un rêve ? » Demanda-t-il, toujours les yeux fermés.

En émergeant ainsi du sommeil, réveillé par les caresses et baisers d'une femme splendide, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux et rassuré, car il s'était endormit avec la crainte de se réveiller seul, dans son lit, la femme de ses rêves enfuit… Mais c'était tout autre. Elle était bien là, profitant de son sommeil pour l'admirer en toute discrétion, non ce n'était pas du tout discret, c'était même avec des regards qui ne dissimulait aucunement ses pensées, qu'elle le regardait, emplit de tendresse, d'amour. Quelque chose qu'il ne lui connaissait pas jusque-là.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, puis lui sourit.

« Pas du tout, tu as aimé ? » susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave. Elle s'étonna elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de dire ainsi que du ton employé.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder, puis observa sa tête, à peine tirée du sommeil, elle était déjà pleine de charmes. Si certain ne serait attiré par elle que lorsqu'elle est en tenue sexy, bien coiffée, et maquillée, lui l'aimait comme ça. En tenue d'Eve, assise sur lui à califourchon, le fixant de ses beaux yeux émeraude, et les cheveux en bataille. Il l'aimait comme tel, elle ressemblait à une nymphe sortant tout juste du sommeil. Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais vu de son vivant, c'était l'idée même qu'il se faisait de la perfection qu'était une nymphe. Sa nymphe a lui …

S'il avait aimé ? Oh oui ! Jamais il n'avait connu un pareil bonheur. Un bonheur qu'il s'était vu offrir au bout de quatre ans d'attente… Il l'avait imaginé de toutes les façons, et en avait même fait une scène dans Heat Wave, le premier opus de sa série Nikki Heat, mais la nuit qu'il avait passé avec sa Katherine Beckett, avait dépassé ses espérances. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait aimé, et qu'il pourrait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, le refaire avec elle , des centaines, non, des milliers de fois sans lui faire peur et qu'elle fuit ? Il craignait tellement de la perdre ….

De toute façons, aucun autre homme ne l'a toucherait, il y veillerait personnellement… qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Pourquoi était-il aussi possessif ? Rien que l'idée de la voir avec un autre homme l'horrifiait, et le rendait fou de jalousie. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir encore, comme ce qu'il avait vécu lorsqu'elle sortait avec Deming puis Josh… Ho ce Josh… Un docteur qui s'interposait entre eux, qui lui semblait avoir pris un malin plaisirs à le faire souffrir lorsqu'il les regardait d'un air envieux. Il avait tellement peur de l'a perdre qu'il marqua une pause pour choisir les justes mots.

Alors que la réponse ne venait pas, elle arrêta sa caresse, se redressa, et fronça les sourcils voyant son regard se voiler mais attendit patiemment qu'il se livre. A quoi pensait-il ? Etais-ce si difficile de répondre à cette question ? Ne lui avait-elle pas plus ? Non elle savait qu'il avait pris autant de plaisir qu'elle, l'ayant vu dans ses regards, sentit dans ses caresses, ses baisers emplit d'amour…. il n'y avait pourtant pas à réfléchir… Pourquoi hésitait-il, avait-il l'intention de la quitter ? Non, pas ça alors qu'elle laissait une chance à leur relation, pas maintenant, alors qu'elle avait connu la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie.

«Ho Oui... » Certifia-t-il enfin, accompagné d'un sourire affriolant, voulant donner plus d'importance à sa réponse.

La détective sourit, puis rougit violement. Se rappelant qu'elle avait été assez expressive et qu'il n'en avait en l'occurrence pas raté une miette.

« Que veux-tu faire ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il en caressant avec douceur la cuisse de la jeune femme, la sentant réagir instantanément, le faisant sourire.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai démissionné, alors nous avons toute la journée. » Répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un geste inconsciemment sensuel, qui le rendit fou. Comment pouvait être aussi attirante même dès le réveil ?

Il s'assit, la gardant contre lui, la sentant même se presser pour coller son buste au sien.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, heureusement qu'elle ne touchait en rien à l'anatomie déjà bien réveillée, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu se contrôler. Il souffla, sentant sa peau nue contre la sienne.

« Que dirais-tu d'un petit déjeuné pour commencer ? » ajouta-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien pour embrasser, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de son homme. Il ne lui refusa en rien ce baiser, savourant le contact de sa bouche si sucrée, si chaude …

« Hum … » Souffla-t-il pour toute réponse. Il passa ses mains sur ses hanches et caressa sa peau dénudée, lui soutirant un grondement sourd qui le fit sourire.

Elle ferma les yeux puis taquina timidement de sa langue les lèvres de son écrivain, l'incitant ainsi à approfondir le baiser. Il lui laissa le passage puis leurs langues s'affrontèrent, chacune voulant sauvagement dominer l'autre, joignant les caresses. Leurs administrant une puissante décharge électrique qui les fit frémir, Rick se sentit réagir, puis à bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre à contre cœur. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour garder le reste du baiser que lui avait laissé celles de son amant. Il les observa, rougis et enflées à cause de celui-ci, lui donnant une atroce envie de reprendre possession avec avidité de sa bouche. Fière de son effet, il sourit. Elle souffla à son tour, totalement transportée, et sentit l'appel de la faim retentir. Puis se leva, et enfila la chemise de son amant. Elle sentit son regard se poser sur ses formes et en profita pour se déhancher sensuellement en sortant de la chambre, lui lançant un regard mutin, le laissant haletant, au milieu du lit, éberlué. Elle sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. C'était un rêve qu'elle vivait là, elle espérait que rien ne vienne briser leur bulle d'amour. Mais elle devait calmer ses ardeurs, elle avait le corps en feu. Tout ça à cause d'un simple baiser. Elle souffla une nouvelle fois en sentant le carrelage gelé sous ses pieds, les posant à plat pour en profiter pleinement. Ce n'était que le carrelage, que serait une douche froide ? Bien sûr, Castle ne devrait pas la rejoindre, songeant que dans ce cas-là, elle ne s'éteindrait pas facilement…

Enveloppée de l'odeur de son écrivain, elle serra sa chemise contre elle, et enfouit son nez dedans pour la sentir et s'en imprégner totalement. Elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de s'en enivrer, là, elle était aux anges…elle sourit d'aise.

Il la regarda sortir puis se laissa retomber sur son lit, cette femme allait le rendre fou. Il était comblé, cette déesse s'était offerte à lui, avait laissé ses barrières retomber à son plus grand bonheur. Quatre ans d'attente, et il se rendit compte que s'ils n'avaient pas attendu autant, cela n'aurait jamais été aussi passionnel, fusionnel, l'attente n'avait fait qu'attiser leurs désirs, et cela n'aurait jamais été mieux … Lui qui était incertain des sentiments de sa belle quelques heures plus tôt, n'en doutait maintenant plus.

Le corps en feu, il lui manquait déjà… Il se leva à son tour pour enfiler un sous vêtement et sortit, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et les joues rougies de désir.

Il la trouva en train de préparer du bacon, et des pancakes, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés de concentration, il s'attarda dans sa contemplation, appuyé contre le cadrant de la porte la détaillant une millième fois, remarquant chaque détails. Même dans sa propre chemise elle était magnifique.

Il sourit, touché par le fait qu'elle se laisse aller et fasse le petit déjeuner. Il s'approcha silencieusement et l'étreignit doucement, l'attirant contre lui. Elle ne s'y opposa pas.

« Tu avais raison, je n'avais pas idée.» Déclara-t-il contre ses cheveux en la faisant frissonner.

Imperturbable, elle essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire, mais savait déjà que c'était perdu d'avance. Elle s'empressa de mettre le bacon dans une assiette et se retourna pour lui faire face. Rayonnante de bonheur, elle ne cachait plus ses émotions, et sourit puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

« Était-ce à la hauteur de tes espérances ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix enivrante, en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, se collant ainsi à lui.

Le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur son oreille le fit frémir, et une vague de chaleur l'envahit.

« C'était même mieux que dans mes rêves. » Sourit-il sans laisser un doute, insistant sur chacun des mots pour appuyer ses dires.

C'était vrai, et il voulait le lui faire comprendre. Il posa ses mains aux creux de ses reins et la caressa.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, en frémissant de plaisir et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche d'anticipation et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sentir les douces lèvres de sa déesse se poser sur les siennes et être parcourue d'un frisson, le transportant dans un autre monde, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Vient ma chérie, je vais te préparer un bon … » Commença la voix de Martha Rogers en entrant dans le loft, en faisant de grands gestes de ses mains avec d'un air dramatique. Alexis suivant de près sa grand-mère, la tête basse.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase en apercevant Beckett vêtue de la chemise de son fils et Rick en simple caleçon, au milieu de la cuisine collés l'un à l'autre.

Ils s'écartèrent précipitamment, leur teint virant, rouge pivoine. Gênés d'être surpris ainsi dans leur moment d'intimité, et dans des tenues aussi peu descentes. Quand ce n'étaient pas les gars qui les interrompaient c'était quelqu'un d'autre, et là, il fallait que ce soit Martha et Alexis… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient toujours interrompus ainsi ? Et pour le coup, prit en flagrant délit… Non, ce n'était pas un délit d'avoir une vie amoureuse. Ce qui était flagrant était le fait qu'aucun des deux, pour le moment, ne voulait officialiser leur relation. Ils avaient attendu quatre ans, chacun frustrant l'autre, alors ils voulaient profiter pour le moment, profiter de ce qu'ils avaient, de le garder pour eux encore un temps, d'y aller tranquillement, savourant chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque nuit et surtout, ne pas aller trop vite. Mais voilà que quelqu'un venait de les surprendre… Ils étaient sans doute maudits des dieux…

« Papa, Beckett ? » S'écria Alexis, un sourire illuminant sa mine affreuse après une fête trop arrosée.

Castle ne fit même pas attention à la gueule de bois de sa fille, le cœur battant, s'attendant à ce que sa belle parte en courant, mais elle le regarda, et se plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, le teint toujours aussi rouge. Ils étaient dans une situation assez gênante…

« Ne restez pas là, comme ça ! » s'écria Martha, n'ayant pas de réponse des deux amants.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, à la fois souriante, mais faussement scandalisée.

« Heu … oui, je vais…heu … m'habiller je reviens. » Déclara Castle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre en laissant les trois femmes de sa vie entre elles.

Beckett le fusilla du regard, voulant presque dire _« Ne me laisse pas toute seule dans cette situation. » _Elle savait qu'il comprendrait, il l'a connaissait trop. Bingo, il lui répondit par un sourire confus, puis détala vers la chambre comme un lapin fuyant un chasseur, comme s'il avait peur que Kate le tue sur place de la laisser ainsi. Puis elle sourit, le sachant aussi gêné qu'elle. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute…

Martha une fois assez proche de la jeune femme, lui posa une main rassurante dans le dos, la faisant sursauter. Elle se tourna vers elle et devint fuyante face au regard emplis de tendresse, de l'aîné, en baissant la tête. Comme une enfant ayant commis une énorme bêtise dont elle se sentait coupable, mais Martha n'en dit rien et prit ce que Beckett avait préparé de bon et le mit sur table après avoir enlevé son manteau, puis s'assit.

Kate resta debout en plein milieu de la pièce, ne sachant plus comment agir. Devait-elle les laisser en famille et rentrer chez elle ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, l'écrivain penserait qu'elle aurait pris la fuite, et même si elle rêvait de s'extirper de cette situation, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait qu'il pense. S'asseoir et manger avec les Castle ? Elle fit une croix dessus, ne sachant pas comment elles réagiraient. Attendre que celle-ci l'invite à s'asseoir ? Ou tout simplement rejoindre Castle dans la chambre.

« Ben, détective Beckett, venez-vous asseoir ! » S'indigna Alexis en la regardant, le regard plein d'adoration.

Kate la regarda, cela faisait un moment déjà que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas regardé comme ça. Elle avait mis de la distance entre elles, et Kate en avait souffert, elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Leurs longues discussions et moments de complicité lui manquaient énormément. Elle sourit alors à la jeune rousse et s'excusa, finissant par opter pour une tenue plus correcte. Elle espérait retrouver la complicité disparue, d'après elle, c'était sur la bonne voie pour le moment, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette tenue. Elle leurs servit un dernier regard désolé avant de s'éclipser pour la chambre. Instinctivement, elle chercha Castle des yeux, mais il n'y était pas. Elle sourit en entendant de l'eau couler, venant de la salle de bain. Elle aurait aimé le rejoindre, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment… Elle souffla, de déception, puis se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements, que Castle lui avait ôtés pour une nuit de folie qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir.

Une fois habillée, elle s'assit avec les deux rouquines qui l'observaient avec un immense sourire qui étonna la jeune femme.

« Si j'avais su que vous seriez tous les deux, j'aurai évité le loft. » Déclara Martha penaude en essayant de se faire rassurante en se levant pour faire le thé.

Ho, cela l'aurait arrangé, passer une première journée avec son « Ricky » aurait été des plus favorables.

Elle souffla doucement, Inconsciemment, Beckett leurs en voulait d'avoir fait voler en éclats leurs bulle d'amour en débarquant ainsi, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir emmené chez elle la veille. Mais comment aurait-il pu accepter alors que c'était elle qui devait s'excuser ? Elle se baffa intérieurement, au moins ils avaient passé leurs première nuit d'amour. Elle souffla une nouvelle fois en pensant que vu ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Castle, et le temps qu'il avait attendu, elle n'était pas en droit de le soustraire à un déjeuner familiale pour le passer avec elle, elle attendrait. Elle se servit du bacon et commença à manger silencieusement.

« J'espère que je ne serais pas grand-mère une deuxième fois tout de suite ? » Demanda soudainement Martha en la faisant sursauter.

Beckett en laissa tomber sa fourchette. Elle ouvrit la bouche heureusement vide, et cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvus. Etait-ce une illusion graveleuse de la matriarche de la famille Castle ?

« Grand-mère ! » s'indigna Alexis en voyant bien que la question la mettait mal à l'aise.

Si elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir son père, son aversion avait disparue au moment où elle les avait vus sur le point de s'embrasser, très proche l'un de l'autre, son paternel en simple caleçon et sa partenaire vêtue de sa chemise, trahissant ainsi les derniers évènements. Connaissant Kate comme elle l'a connaissait, elle n'aurait jamais traîné dans le loft vêtue que d'une simple chemise de lin. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment le genre de question qu'il leurs fallait poser, les sentant déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça de leurs intrusion dans leurs moment.

« Quoi ? » répondit innocemment Martha en servant du thé à Alexis. « Je vais te chercher ton aspirine. »

Beckett n'écoutait même plus, trop absorbée par la question de Martha ; la soirée avait été belle, magique, inoubliable, mais il y avait cependant quelque chose qu'ils avaient oublié ! Et cela leur était impardonnable … Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, elle n'avait pas souvenir de s'être protéger… Elle blêmit violement, imaginant le pire. Elle devait savoir … Dans le feu de l'action, ils auraient pu oublier, elle en était consciente, c'était une erreur, une petite erreur qui pouvait la mettre enceinte…

« ça va ?» demanda Alexis en la coupant dans ses réflexions, posant une main sur la sienne pour la faire réagir.

La jeune femme sursauta une nouvelle fois et se plongea dans les yeux inquiets de la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Quel exemple montrait-elle à la fille de son écrivain… Hors de question de lui faire part de ce qu'elle venait de réaliser.

« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait légère.

Non, elle venait de trembler… Elle devait vite rejoindre Castle, et lui parler de ce petit oubli. Elle qui était toujours intraitable sur ce point-là, avait complètement oublié, juste parce que c'était Castle ? Un homme qui lui faisait complètement perdre les pédales. Elle avait tellement été transportée qu'elle en avait oublié leur sécurité…

Elle haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué le trouble de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée Alexis, je dois aller dans la chambre, j'ai oublié … mon portable, si jamais il y a un problème au poste, enfin tu vois ? » déclara Kate en se levant.

Heureusement que personne ne savait encore qu'elle avait démissionné. C'était l'excuse parfaite, quoique consciente qu'elle n'y croirait peut-être pas, mais elle en avait cure. Elle devait le dire à Castle et voir avec lui.

La rouquine hocha vivement la tête en lui adressant un sourire des plus radieux, puis Beckett fila en direction de la chambre, d'un pas pressé.

* * *

**Bon, voilà, merci de donner votre avis, à vous de me prouver que vous voulez la suite !**

**Je pars en vacances alors je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas si j'aurai internet... Donc, à la prochaine (du moins, peut-être) et bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Et oui, nous sommes Samedi! Donc voilà le Chapitre 4 de Once Upon Always !**

**Comme je l'ai dit dans mon dernier Chapitre de Castlevengers, je posterai ****_Once_**** le ****_Samedi_****, et ****_Castlevengers_**** le ****_mercredi_****! Avec la reprise des cours, je devais fixer une date !**

**Ensuite, je vous remercies pour toutes vos reviews, c'est super gratifiant ! Continuez comme ça, j'espère ne pas avoir à refaire un coup de gueule pour obtenir des avis, ce n'est vraiment pas plaisant de devoir le faire, mais merci d'avoir reviewer malgré ce coup de gueule...**

** Merci encore à Mama pour ses précieux conseils et corrections ! :D**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Elle trouva Rick, en pantalon en train de boutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise, laissant encore apparaitre son torse. Elle prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordilla furieusement, sentant une vague de chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Qu'il était sexy là, les cheveux mouillés, encore en bataille, le torse à découvert… Le regard fixé sur son torse qu'elle aurait aimé ravager de baisers, et débarrasser de ce bout de tissus qu'elle jugeait de trop.

Son regard s'égara sur ses fesses, recouvertes de son pantalon, mais qu'elle pouvait décemment imaginer pour les avoir parcourue un certain nombre de fois durant la nuit. Faisant grandir son envie de lui à cette simple pensée, elle frissonna…Elle aurait tant aimé lui faire l'amour là tout de suite alors qu'elle sentait son bas ventre s'enflammer dangereusement. Mais c'était loin d'être le moment. Elle reprit donc le contrôle du brasier tout juste allumé, et se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Soufflant doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, lui permettant ainsi de l'admirer encore un peu. Elle s'adossa contre la chambranle de la porte, hésitant encore à lui dire… Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça, même si elle était sûre qu'il en prendrait conscience plus tard. Il devait l'apprendre de sa bouche. Elle allait avancer vers lui, mais il l'a pris de court.

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas prévu que mère et Alexis passent à New York. » Déclara-t-il en l'apercevant le regarder avec une envie non feinte.

Encore une fois, c'était un regard qu'elle ne s'était jamais laissée lui accorder, et il frissonna devant tant d'intensité. Beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse qu'il ne voulait jamais voir disparaître.

Elle sursauta, prise sur le fait. Puis s'avança, haussant un sourcil, incrédule, il n'avait rien du tout prévu puisqu'elle avait débarqué dans la nuit sans le prévenir, mais elle n'en dit rien… Elle s'arrêta devant lui. Posant délicatement ses mains sur ses doigts pour l'arrêter dans son geste pour reboutonner sa chemise. Attendant patiemment la suite, repoussant encore le moment où elle lui avouerait qu'ils avaient oublié de se protéger. Elle prit le relais de ses doigts de fées en reboutonnant lentement, chacun des boutons restant.

Il frissonna lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de son torse, mais l'a laissa faire, touché par cette marque d'affection. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi tendre, sachant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il l'aurait pensé distante comme sa Nikki dans Heat Wave, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il souffla, en la regardant, la tête baissée, occupée à sa tache mais attentive à tous ce qu'il faisait.

« Il faut leur demander de garder ça pour elles.» Affirma-t-il d'une voix rauque, sachant bien l'importance de ce qu'il demandait.

Elle leva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Garder ça pour elles ? Etonnée de cette réaction, elle plissa les yeux. Elle avait démissionné… Peut-être était-il gêné d'être vu avec elle ? Mais non, pourquoi le serait-il ? Il l'aimait… Elle voyait très bien où il voulait en venir…Cacher une relation…rien de plus stressant. Pourquoi se cacheraient-ils ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de reprendre tout de suite son poste au NYPD, rien que pour passer du temps avec lui… Même si elle adorait y travailler, elle voulait en profiter pour être avec lui, rien qu'avec lui. Rattraper tout ce temps perdu à jouer au chat et la souris …

Personne ne devait être courant de leur relation, pour le moment, elle voulait le garder pour eux. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu demander à Castle de cacher leur relation à sa fille et à sa mère, quand même rassurée qu'elles soient maintenant au courant. Mais ça, elle ne lui avouerait jamais.

Puis Gates serait obligée d'accepter son retour, elle avait le plus grand taux de résolutions d'enquêtes de tout New York, mise à part si elle venait à apprendre qu'ils étaient en couple…Alors pour le moment, elle partageait l'avis de son homme.

« Quoi ? Hum…Pourquoi ? » Finit-elle par demander, oubliant ce qu'elle voulait dire initialement.

« Comment ça pourquoi ? Tu sais ce que Gates pourrait faire si elle découvre tout ça ! » Répondit-il avec convictions.

Sa face passa de contrariété à étonnement en un froncement de sourcils distendus. Il mentait comme un arracheur de dents. Cela n'était pas crédible, d'autant plus qu'elle lui avait dit avoir démissionné. Elle savait déjà que ce n'était pas la vraie raison pour le pousser à cacher leur relation. Car le connaissant, il aurait été le premier à le crier sur les toits, alors pourquoi cette excuse ?

Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être à cause de cela, ça faisait partie aussi de ses propres appréhensions, mais il y avait sûrement une autre raison, elle le voyait au fond de ses yeux, et sa voix chevrotante le trahissait.

« Mais comment elle l'apprendrait ? J'ai démissionné Castle ! » Contra-t-elle.

Même si elle aussi n'était pas sûre de vouloir que tout le monde l'apprenne, elle devait savoir la vraie raison.

« Imagine qu'Alexis le dise à Lanie qui le dira à Espo et comme il partage tout avec Ryan, il sera aussi au courant, et il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de … » S'emballa-t-il en s'imaginant tous les scénarios possibles,

« Castle ! »

Il croisa les bras, et fit une mine boudeuse avant de se résigner, en les décroisant.

« Ok, d'accord » Souffla-t-il d'un air mal assuré.

Elle lui lança un regard insistant, mais attendit.

« Tout ça … c'est très nouveau pour moi, et … »

Elle se mit à sourire, croisant, à son tour, les bras sur sa poitrine. Il partageait donc son ressenti de vouloir garder leur relation secrète pour eux. Pour profiter.

« Traites moi de ce que tu veux, mais j'aimerai que tout ce qu'on a …. On le garde pour nous encore… un petit moment ? » Finit-il dans un souffle comme si cela lui avait demandé un effort surhumain, affichant un air hésitant et appréhendant la réplique de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Même si Mère et Alexis le savent, elles peuvent le garder pour elle… » Ajouta-t-il.

Elle se mordit l'intérieure de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, c'était à la fois craquant car il se montrait égoïste et ne voulait pas officialiser trop vite, mais frustrant car elle aurait pu penser qu'il était embarrassé de se retrouver avec elle, même si c'était tout le contraire.

« Attends, tu es gêné d'être vu avec moi ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, taquine.

Il prit un air sincèrement effrayé. Comment pouvait-il être gêné d'être vu avec elle ? Il aimait tellement sa présence qu'être séparé d'elle le faisait souffrir et revenir à elle tel un aimant.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! »

Elle laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses fines lèvres, un sourire qu'elle lui voulait rassurant. Pour lui prouver que c'était aussi ce qu'elle pensait. Elle même rassurée qu'il veuille se cacher pour être avec elle.

Cela promettait d'être excitant, elle n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de s'ennuyer, exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé… Et même si elle reprenait son poste au NYPD, il était hors de question que les gars l'apprennent ou même Lanie enfin pour ce qui était de cette dernière c'était différent car elle était sa meilleure amie et finirait par le découvrir d'elle-même en la questionnant. Mais leur relation demeurait secrète pour un moment.

« En tout cas, nous n'étions pas dans la meilleure des situations… » Fit-elle remarquer d'un air rieur.

Il sourit, et l'attrapa doucement par les hanches pour faire rencontrer leurs corps.

« Non, mais nous pourrions… nous rattraper. » Murmura-t-il. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Son souffle lui chatouillait doucement les lèvres, et elle frissonna. Sentant les bras de son écrivain se refermer un peu plus sur elle.

Elle se contenta d'attraper ses lèvres entre les siennes, et les embrasser avidement, forçant les barrières pour accéder à ses profondeurs. Les emportant dans une valse passionnée. Elle gémit de plaisir, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, pour finir dans nuque. Il frémit à son contact, et caressa doucement son dos alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui, exigeant plus de contact. Le baiser était fougueux et tendre à la fois, si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, il serait déjà sur le lit, allongé. Mais le principal tourment de la jeune femme lui revint en tête, et elle rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle et à contre cœur.

« Je crois qu'hier nous avons oublié quelque chose d'important … » Déclara-t-elle contre sa bouche, la fixant intensément avant de le regarder dans les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Toujours haletant il prit un temps pour assimiler l'information, puis se mit à réfléchir et se figea le regard dans le vide. Un air coupable prit place sur son visage. Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose pareille ?

Sachant bien qu'il avait tout à fait compris, elle lui laissa le temps nécessaire pour prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Se contentant de laisser une main descendre sur son torse pour le caresser, en attendant une réaction.

« Oh non… » Finit-il par répondre.

Il voulut s'écarter, mais le ramena à elle avec force, ne voulant pas le laisser se sentir coupable… Pour faire l'amour ils avaient été deux, et, ils étaient tous deux fautifs. Tellement pris dans leur plaisir, ils avaient oublié…

« Castle, je ferai un test, ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde ! » Déclara-t-elle, pour le rassurer face à son air confus.

Il lui lança un regard un effrayé. Et si le test était positif ? Il s'en mordrait les doigts de l'avoir mis enceinte aussi tôt dans leur relation, même si l'idée n'était pas déplaisante … Et si tout cela arrivait, si elle lui laissait le faire, il assumerait totalement son rôle de père, il assumerait le fruit de leur passion. Il n'était pas effrayé d'être le père d'un enfant conçu avec la femme de sa vie, mais juste apeuré par ce que deviendrait leur relation… Doutant qu'elle soit prête pour endosser le rôle de mère…

Sûr qu'il venait de perdre sa confiance, il essaya de se dégager de son étreinte, mais elle l'en dissuada d'un regard prévenant.

« Castle ! » S'écria-t-elle en prenant son visage crispé d'inquiétude entre ses mains. « Cesses de t'inquiéter ! »

Il lui servit un regard incertain… Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle prit la parole.

« Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas avoir de bébé avec moi ! » S'offusqua-t-elle faussement pour le détendre, et pour dédramatiser la situation.

Il fronça les sourcils, non, ce n'était pas du tout ça le problème. L'envie était loin de lui manquer, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, il voulait la découvrir encore et encore. Voyant bien la lueur de malice dans ses yeux, il choisit ses mots avec précaution. Et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle en décida autrement et en profita pour fondre sur ses lèvres, y joignant sa langue à sa jumelle. L'emportant dans un autre baiser plein d'ivresse. Accompagné de caresses. Essayant de le rassurer comme elle pouvait, n'étant pas très douée avec les mots, elle décidait d'agir.

Peut-être qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à avoir un enfant, encore pleine de doutes, mais s'il devait être de Richard Castle, elle le garderait, prévu ou non… Et elle était sûre qu'il ferait le nécessaire, lui-même ayant manqué de présence paternelle.

Il se retrouva contre le mur de sa chambre, embrassé par Kate Beckett. Il passa ses mains aux creux de ses reins la serra contre lui et s'abandonna totalement, émus. Il l'embrassa avec dévotion alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sur les boutons de sa chemise, hésitant à les enlever, en le sentant frémir contre elle. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et la caressa, la laissant se plaquer fiévreusement contre lui.

Le désir était toujours là, toujours aussi intense. Si leur nuit avait été superbe, il espérait que la seconde arrive rapidement, et peut-être pas uniquement la nuit. Songeant à ce qu'il se passerait s'ils restaient ensemble rien que tous les deux… une journée entière…

La chaleur aux creux de ses reins s'intensifia à cette idée et Kate s'empara de sa lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller et il gémit alors qu'elle goûtait au liquide précieux et indispensable à sa vie, puis la relâcha. Elle se recula son visage, pour observer l'état dans lequel elle l'avait mis, toujours prisonnière de ses bras, mais elle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner de lui il était haletant, ses lèvres enflées et les joues rougies de désir, sa température corporelle avait fait un bond, et elle sentait l'envie naissante de son homme contre sa féminité. Elle sourit, elle-même n'était pas dans un état plus glorieux.

« L'idée…est tentante…mais…je préfère…avoir quelques….années d'entraînement….intensif…avant. » Répondit-il enfin, sur le même ton que sa chérie, en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux, elle venait d'être prise à son propre jeu. Mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant, elle se pressa contre lui en souriant, sentant toutes les parties de son corps se tendre contre elle. Heureuse de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, parfaitement consciente qu'un entraînement avec Castle serait une vraie partie de plaisir. Il laissa sa tête se poser contre le mur, et grogna de contentement. Puis elle se mit à la hauteur de son oreille droite.

« Tu as peur de ne pas être assez endurant ? »

Et voilà, il déglutit avec difficulté. Elle sourit triomphalement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sentant les mains de son partenaire dans son dos. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de leurs joutes verbales qui se promettaient d'être encore plus fréquentes maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple.

« Moi ? » Répondit-il sur un ton boudeur, mais rauque en même temps.

Elle sourit en attrapant son lobe qu'elle suçota doucement, l'entendant grogner encore, et ses doigts se presser dans son dos comme pour fusionner leurs deux corps. Elle mima un mouvement de bassin, et il gémit. Elle relâcha sa prise et lui refit face, essoufflée.

Sentant son souffle sur son visage, haletant, il essayait de reprendre contenance, et ses yeux habituellement d'un bleu clair étaient ombragés de désir, ce désir qu'elle ne voulait jamais plus voir dans ses yeux pour une autre qu'elle.

« Ben, vu l'état dans lequel je te mets… » Ronronna-t-elle contre sa bouche, frottant son nez au sien, en posant doucement ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, étonné. Elle retint un rire, elle arrivait toujours à gagner à ce jeu-là. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre, venant de la porte :

« Alors… c'est vrai, vous êtes bien ensemble ? »

Kate se retourna brusquement, toujours dans le même état volcanique. Eh bien, ils avaient le don de se faire surprendre…Elle rougit sous le regard perdue d'Alexis. Le ton qu'elle avait employé était empli de reproches. Elle déglutit bruyamment. Mais où était passé la joie dont l'adolescente avait fait preuve en les surprenant quelques minutes plus tôt ? L'adolescente eue pour effet de refroidir ses ardeurs, et elle se tendit.

Castle regarda sa belle, attendant une réponse. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que les deux femmes s'étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre et qu'Alexis avait haït sa détective pour une quelconque raison qu'il comprenne. Il se fit donc tout petit, s'attendant à ce qu'elles s'expliquent devant lui. Il savait très bien que Alexis ne digérait pas qu'il ait tant souffert à cause de cette femme. Et si il devait choisir un moment où elles se réconcilieraient et en parleraient enfin, ce serait celui-ci…

Le cœur de Beckett s'emballa. Non pas qu'elle avait peur de parler à la jeune fille, mais, elle savait qu'elle devait s'ouvrir à elle et lui expliquer la situation qui n'avait plus lieu d'être maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'explications… Mais ne voulait pas entraver la relation qu'avait Castle et Alexis, alors si elle avait un problème avec elle, elle n'hésiterait pas à s'effacer… Elle ne voulait pas que leur complicité disparaisse par sa faute. Elle s'était faite pardonner par Castle, elle devait maintenant trouver grâce aux yeux de la jeune fille et savait que la tâche ne serait pas aisée…

« Oui… nous sommes ensemble… mais s'il y a un problème… » Commença Kate en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ça va Beckett, quatre ans que papa souffre, comment puis-je être sûre qu'il ne souffrira pas de cette relation ? » La coupa Alexis, d'un ton glacial.

Kate le reçu comme un uppercut en plein cœur, elle était crue et sans appel, elle ne tournait pas autour du pot... Elle vit Rick ouvrir la bouche pour réagir, prêt à réprimander sa fille de parler ainsi à l'amour de sa vie, mais elle leva la main pour lui faire signe de ne pas intervenir. Il referma la bouche et l'a soutint du regard, mais ne put cacher l'incertitude qu'elle voyait dans le fond de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la rouquine, elle ne voulait plus voir son père souffrir, et comprenait, elle avait tant voulut que le sien arrête de souffrir à la mort de sa mère, et l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, le sortant de l'alcoolisme, mettant sa propre vie de côté. Alors, oui, elle pouvait comprendre, mais elle, contrairement à sa mère n'était pas morte et avait mis un terme à la souffrance qu'elle infligeait inconsciemment à son amant, en s'ouvrant à lui.

Kate ne voulait plus le faire souffrir, elle avait été consciente que repousser Castle l'avait blessé, elle l'avait vu dans certain de ses regards, toute la tristesse qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle refusait de se laisser aller, et cela avait dû se ressentir, une fois dans l'intimité du loft auprès de Martha et Alexis.

« J'avais besoin de temps, mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, après la fusillade… je … » Commença-t-elle la voix emplis d'émotion à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

La gorge et l'estomac noués, elle souffla avant de se faire interrompre encore une fois.

« Il aurait peut-être fallu que tu t'expliques avec Papa. Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer tes sentiments plus tôt ? » Répliqua-t-elle.

Castle observa la scène en silence, conscient de ce que cet interrogatoire coûtait à sa chérie, face à sa fille, qui ne lâcherait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu ses réponses. Lui avait compris pourquoi Kate avait agis ainsi, et avait arrêté d'essayer d'aller voir ailleurs, de trouver un autre coéquipier, de sortir avec une autre femme, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé que son mur semblait se fragiliser, mais est-ce que son bébé comprendrait ?

Il aurait voulu les aider, et respectait le choix de Kate de le garder à l'écart, mais elle semblait si fragile en cet instant, plus que jamais, il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, mais pas devant sa fille… Ne voulant pas dégrader la situation déjà assez tendue.

Kate respirait bruyamment, sentant ses émotions prendre le dessus. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler, de ne pas laisser place aux larmes qui montait lentement à tout ce que la jeune fille remuait en elle. Ne dénotant pas le tutoiement, elle ne pouvait et voulait pas fuir. Les Castle étaient une extension de sa famille, elle devait finir cette discussion avec Alexis et retrouver leur complicité disparue.

« Je ne pouvais pas… pas encore…. Je n'étais pas prête, pas prête pour nous donner une chance avec le Dragon… et … » Sa voix se perdit, mais les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle baissa celle-ci, sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue. Ces traîtresses. Toujours à glisser de ses yeux, à tomber lorsque la bataille faisait rage dans son for intérieur, pour ne pas les laisser dégringoler sur ses joues, mais qui force la barrière de ses yeux à la dérobée, trahissant, et exposant au grand jour toutes ses faiblesses. « Et…Mais j'aime ton père. » Souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête, pour ancrer son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui la regardait, restant de marbre.

Son air neutre tomba, et son regard se voila, comme touchée par la tristesse de la détective, comme si elle venait de comprendre...

Elle avait d'abord laissé exploser sa joie, mais avait vite été rattrapé par sa colère. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son père souffrir pour une femme qui mettait des œillades sur ses sentiments. Et tout cela semblait avoir explosé, Beckett n'était plus là, et laissait place à la Kate, qui était devant elle, ses sentiments mis à découvert…Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais le peu qu'elle avait compris lui suffisait pour pardonner la jeune femme, et savoir que son père n'avait pas attendu pour rien. Il s'était languit d'elle pour la voir enfin céder…

Elle secoua la tête, le regard embrumé, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de vouloir retrouver celle qui ressemblait plus à une mère pour elle que sa mère biologique, elle était tellement plus que la petite amie de son père… Elle finit par se réfugier dans les bras de celle-ci. Laissant éclater un sanglot, mêlant la joie de les voir en couple et celle de la réconciliation qu'elle venait de lui accorder, enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de la détective.

Kate la serra contre elle, étonnée de sa réaction, et heureuse de retrouver la fille de son écrivain, heureuse d'être pardonnée, même si elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Elle n'était pas blanche, loin de là, mais elle pouvait enfin être avec Rick, et avoir le consentement de sa fille, qui était bien évidement important…

Elle sourit en embrassant les cheveux de la rouquine, et regarda son homme les observer avec tendresse, qui s'empêchait de se joindre au câlin pour les laisser confirmer leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez vous de ce Chapitre ?**

**J'espère vous retrouver en reviews ?**

**Je vous dis à Mercredi pour ceux qui suivent ****_Castlevengers_****, sinon à Samedi prochain! :)**

**Biisouus !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! et oui, je reviens avec le chapitre 5 après une petite pause ! Je ne pense pas que les prochains chapitres sortiront à intervalles réguliers, je suis très occupée en ce moment. **

**Je poste aujourd'hui, parce que je voulais aussi vous parler d'un petit quelque chose, enfin, d'un drame (entre le coup de gueule et le drame dont je m'apprête à vous parler, cette fic a tout gagné... ) certains connaissent la fiction ****_Haka Castle_****, que j'écris en collaboration avec ****_Justikiii_****, je n'ai rien dit pour le moment, à par a ceux qui connaissent déjà mon avis sur le sujet, mais je vais en parler maintenant, parce que je pense que, ceux qui suivent devraient quand même savoir ce que j'en pense.**

**Je n'ignore pas que mon style d'écriture à énormément changé, parce que je voulais progresser, que j'ai demandé de l'aide a une auteur qui m'aide beaucoup, et je n'ignore pas non plus le ****_"fossé"_**** que cela à creusé entre moi et mon amie. C'est plus compliqué pour travailler ensemble parce qu'il y a justement cet écart, cette différence. Après certaines réflexions que ****_Justikiii_**** n'a pas apprécié et qui parlait justement de ce _"fossé"_ nous avons conclut que nous n'arrêterons pas net, la fiction, comme nous l'avions sous-entendu, mais la finirons, cela ne veut pas dire que je me remettrai à écrire comme la première version de ****Once Upon Always****, que je corrige en ce moment même. ****Ça c'est hors de question et ****_Justikiii_**** le sait.**

**Sur ce petit mot, je vous donne le chapitre 5 de cette fiction, un beaucoup plus amélioré, et dans lequel j'ai rajouté une scène. (Je ne sais même plus dans quel ordre je l'avais fait dans la première version, mais cela se résumait en un chapitre si mes souvenirs sont bons, alors que celui-là...) Enfin bref, je vous dis, merci à tous, pour toutes vos reviews, cela me permet de voir si cette version est plus satisfaisante (ou pas) et de voir mes erreurs.**

**Grand merci à ma Béta, ma Mama ! Gros biisouus ! Pour ses corrections, ses conseils, et d'être là!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Ils échangèrent un regard soulagé, entendu, se plongeant dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Elle semblait touchée, et heureuse d'être pardonnée par sa fille. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Ça prouvait bien que la jeune femme tenait à Alexis. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui se rapprochait le plus à une mère pour elle, au-delà de sa mère biologique qui ne l'a voyait que très rarement et n'en avait que le nom…

Meredith ne s'occupait que rarement de sa fille, Castle l'avait élevé seul, ou aidé de Martha, demandant conseil au lieutenant. Et quand Meredith apparaissait, c'était souvent pour avoir sa dose de sexe avec son ex-mari, pour une sortie shopping avec Alexis, ou l'emmener aux quatre coins du monde, alors qu'avec Kate, c'était différent. Elle pouvait se confier à elle, lui parler de ses problèmes, souvent de filles, dont elle ne pouvait faire part à son père. La présence maternelle lui avait beaucoup manqué, même si son père savait aisément combler le vide, il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte qu'elle ait une mère. Alors, Kate était en quelque sorte, une mère qu'elle avait adoptée.

Maintenant qu'elle avait pardonné à la jeune femme, et qu'elle s'était enfin ouverte à son père, lui avouant ses sentiments, elle pouvait retrouver sa lieutenant préféré. Elle sentit les doigts de la jeune femme passer sur ses cheveux, chose qu'une mère aurait pu faire avec son enfant, et Alexis resserra son étreinte.

Les deux femmes de sa vie enfin réconciliées, comment dire qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus heureux sur terre ? Il était heureux, de les voir enfin se pardonner. Il les caressa du regard attendri par cette scène, oubliant instantanément le problème dont son amour lui avait fait part…

Il sourit encore une fois, à la femme qui le regardait. Les larmes aux yeux, elle était mignonne, pas qu'il veuille la voir pleurer, mais il aimait la voir laisser le masque tomber, se laisser aller à ses émotions, ne plus se retenir. Il aimait la Kate qu'il découvrait, et il ne voulait plus jamais la voir partir, le fuir, ou se renfermer telle une huître. Non, il voulait au contraire qu'elle l'embrasse, qu'elle le caresse, lui fasse l'amour et peut-être un jour, lui dirait-elle « je t'aime », et se confirai à lui, mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il avait passé la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie, une première avant une série d'autre, et cela ne pouvait être que le symbole même de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. L'amour prouvé grâce au langage du corps. Il l'avait vu bon nombres de fois réagir à ses caresses, ses baisers pour être sûr et certains qu'elle l'aimait, même si il n'était pas encore totalement sûr de ce qu'il vivait, lui qui avait fantasmé pendant quatre longues année sur Katherine Beckett, la femme sûre d'elle, indépendante, et têtue… Non, il ne rêvait pas, il avait vécu toutes les sensations grisantes que procurait l'acte, mais avec cette déesse. La seule à lui avoir fait connaître autant d'émotions. Il se gonfla d'amour pour elle, se remémorant ce qu'elle était venue lui dire la vieille… S'il n'y avait pas eu Alexis, ils auraient sans doute continué leurs ébats… Il frissonna à cette idée…

Non, il ne pouvait plus douter des sentiments de sa belle…Mais peut-être n'était-elle pas prête à lui prouver son amour par les mots songea-t-il. Il serait patient comme toujours. Il continua de sourire avec tout l'amour dont il était capable de donner à sa muse, du moins qu'il voulait lui prouver. Car, non, il n'avait pas fini de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait.

Elle s'était faite pardonnée par sa fille et rien au monde ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir… Il entendit soudainement son ventre se manifester, réclamant haut et fort son dû, le faisant sortir de cette bulle de tendresse dont l'englobait les deux femmes. Mais comme coupées du monde, elles restèrent enlacées et ne voulant en rien briser leur réconciliation. Il n'osa dire mot et fit quelque pas en direction de la porte de la chambre, en faisant signe à Kate qu'il serait à côté, en se tapant doucement le ventre et en montrant du doigt la porte, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il avait faim… Puis voyant qu'elle avait compris, à son léger hochement de tête dans les cheveux roux d'Alexis, il ancra cette image dans son esprit, pour se rappeler combien la scène était tendre, et espérait que cela se renouvelle. Il se délecta une dernière fois de cette vision et sortit, à contre cœur et en traînant les pieds.

« Alexis, s'il y a un problème, quelque chose qui te déranges dans le fait que nous soyons ensemble ton père et moi, dis le moi. » Murmura Beckett à l'oreille de la jeune fille une fois seule avec elle.

Voulant néanmoins mettre les choses au clair. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle était pardonnée, chose qu'elle espérait, mais voulait s'en assurer, rien que pour être certaine qu'il n'y ai plus aucun malaise entre elles. En disant cela, son cœur s'était légèrement accéléré, appréhendant et espérant beaucoup de cette réponse… Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle à ce point ?

La rouquine se défit lentement de l'étreinte de la détective et se recula, pour l'observer dans les yeux. Elle essuya la larme solitaire qui n'avait pas fini sa décente sur sa joue et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

Ho non, il n'y avait pas de problème dans le fait qu'ils soient ensemble, qu'ils connaissent enfin le bonheur, alors que cela faisait quatre bonnes et longues années qu'ils avaient attendu, quatre ans qu'ils se tournaient autour, que son père souffrait de ce refus constant de la part de la jeune femme, et maintenant, elle pouvait voir qu'elle aussi avait souffert. Souffert d'avoir dû lui mentir, de l'avoir repoussé car elle ne se sentait pas prête et qu'elle avait peur... Elle ne comprendrait définitivement pas ces deux-là, ils avaient tous les deux souffert de ne s'être pas retrouvés ensemble plus tôt, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle n'avait jamais vu Katherine Beckett aussi belle, et rayonnante et son père aussi épanouis, alors elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour eux. Heureuse qu'ils soient enfin en couple, chose qu'elle avait toujours voulue.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, en fait j'attendais ça, que vous soyez ensemble. » Répondit-elle en lui souriant pour appuyer un peu plus ses dires et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir le quitter.

Ah, non, si elle le quittait, elle serait sûre que son père en souffrirait, encore, et ça elle ne le permettrait pas, quitte à les menotter l'un à l'autre et mettre la clé dans une cage à lion. Cette idée aurait très bien pu fonctionner, mais elle songea que ce serait inutile. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, comme se tuait son père à croire en l'existence de sa moitié séparée en deux et vu le changement qu'il y avait eu en Kate, elle était sûre qu'elle ne le laisserait pas … Elle secoua la tête, non ce n'était pas ses affaires, veiller au bonheur de son père oui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire surveiller chacun de ses gestes, et puis, elle faisait confiance à son lieutenant, il était entre de bonnes mains…

Ils les avaient tous poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Lanie en première. Elle était heureuse que son père arrive enfin à faire tomber Beckett et pousser Kate à ressortir de cette personnalité qu'elle était. Non pas qu'elle la pensait schizophrène… Ils n'auraient d'ailleurs, jamais laissé une personne atteinte de cette maladie entrer à la criminelle. A croire que la patience, et la souffrance de son père avait porté ses fruits, mais à quel prix ?

Kate lui rendit son sourire, touchée. Consciente qu'il y aurait d'autres réactions de ce genre si jamais au poste, ils venaient à l'apprendre. Elle se chargerait même des paris qu'ils avaient fait sur eux, lorsqu'ils seront prêt à le leurs révéler… Chose qui, pour le moment n'était pas prête d'arriver, non, elle le voulait pour elle seule encore un moment… Un sentiment de possessivité l'envahit… Chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit pour personne. Elle le chassa vite de son esprit, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur de se faire piquer son homme, et d'être jalouse, elle ne voulait pas finir par l'enfermer…

Mais comme son écrivain lui avait si bien fait comprendre, il y avait une chose dont ils devaient s'assurer pour que personne ne découvre leur liaison… Elle songea que c'était le bon moment…

« Est ce que tu pourrais garder pour toi que nous sommes … ensemble ? » Se risqua Beckett, arborant une mine inquiète, appréhendant une fois de plus la réponse de la jeune fille.

Sachant que si elle disait quoi que ce soit aux gars leurs relation ne resterait pas caché très longtemps, et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à recevoir un appel de Gates. Mais elle avait démissionné, alors pourquoi avait-elle peur ? De toute façon, il fallait bien que Gates la rappelle pour lui dire si oui ou non, sa demande de démission avait été acceptée, alors, jusque-là leur relation devrait rester secrète.

« Ho ! Mais je sais ce que vous risquez, je sais que si le Capitaine venait à l'apprendre, votre partenariat prendrait fin et je n'imagine même pas les conséquences que cela aurait sur vous ! » Répondit-elle en lui servant un sourire rassurant qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

Ce sourire qu'elle aimait, qu'elle retrouvait, à la place d'un air froid, et neutre que lui avait parfois servit la jeune fille lorsqu'elles s'étaient brièvement vues. Et qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié, elle s'était sentit coupable, d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle avait toujours eu une idée de ce qui mettait Alexis autant en colère, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'apaiser, car cela aurait voulu dire, être sincère avec elle, et s'ouvrir, et ça, elle n'en avait pas été capable du moins pas à ce moment. Alors elle avait fait comme si de rien était, avait fui et souffert en silence, comme elle en avait l'expérience.

Elle frissonna, en se souvenant de cet air qu'avait pris l'habitude de prendre la fille de son écrivain, et du fossé qu'elle avait creusé entre elle, qu'elle devait maintenant reboucher…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. » Ajouta-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, lâchant les mains de la détective. Je vous laisse, je dois finir mon thé.

Elle se retourna, et c'est à ce moment que le soudain vouvoiement la frappa et elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi dépersonnalisait-elle la chose ? Pour remettre de la distance entre, elles ? Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle s'éloigne encore d'elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas maintenant, alors qu'elle venait d'assurer que rien ne l'a dérangeait dans leur relation. Elle était consciente qu'elle devrait laisser Castle de temps à autre pour passer du temps avec sa fille, et elle ne pouvait et voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'elle prendrait sa place dans le cœur de cet homme…

Pratiquement sûre que la jeune fille continuait d'avoir quelque chose contre elle, elle continua.

« Alexis. » L'interpella-t-elle, au moment où elle allait franchir la porte.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa démarche et se retourna à moitié vers elle. Curieuse de savoir ce que la jeune femme allait lui dire, elle attendit, en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je ne veux pas m'interposer entre toi et ton père, alors si tu as besoin de lui ou même de moi pour une quelconque raison, et que nous sommes ensemble, n'hésites surtout pas, comme tu as mon numéro appelles moi ou lui… »

Ça y est, elle se noyait d'explications, elle ne savait pas comment s'expliquer, tu, vous, nous, lui, elle … Elle ne savait pas comment s'exprimer… Elle souffla, marquant une brève pause durant laquelle elle reprit ses esprits, calmant ses appréhensions face à ce qu'elle disait et enchaîna.

« Enfin, ton père, ou moi, serons toujours disponible pour toi… »

Kate toisa la rouquine, inquiète de ne voir aucune réaction sur son visage… Et constata avec horreur qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans son monologue et s'empressa d'ajouter, dans un dernier élan de désespoir pour se rattraper.

« Et appelles moi Kate. » Souffla-t-elle dans un demi sourire en baissant la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle allait réagir, mais tant pis.

Elle ne voulait aucun froid, elle voulait juste retrouver leurs complicité d'avant, alors autant faire le premier pas pour prouver qu'elle voulait que la relation qu'elles avaient redevienne comme avant. Elle retint son souffle, le temps de voir sa réaction, relevant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'un immense sourire ravageur, apparut sur ses lèvres et lui mit du baume au cœur.

« Merci Kate ! » Répondit-elle d'une voix gaie, elle se tourna complètement vers elle et s'approcha de la détective d'un pas hésitant, lui posa un doux baiser affectif sur la joue, et sortit précipitamment.

Essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne mais Kate avait pu voir que le rouge était apparu sur ses joues. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire qui vint de lui-même prendre place sur sa bouche. Ce sourire, qu'elle avait de plus en plus laissé apparaître depuis qu'elle connaissait les Castle.

Elle souffla de soulagement, et s'assit sur le lit. Elle se sentait chez elle. Comme si Alexis et Martha étaient sa famille… Enfin, elles étaient, en quelque sorte, une extension de sa famille…

Elle se souvint du test qu'elle devrait faire… Elle aurait aimé le faire maintenant, pour avoir une réponse à leur question, et que Rick arrête de s'angoisser pour ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant avec Alexis avec qui elle venait de se réconcilier et Martha qui avait fait une allusion vaseuse…C'était décidé, elle ne le ferait pas au loft, et de toute façon, elle n'avait rien prévu pour…

Elle devrait donc sortir du loft, passer par la pharmacie et rentrer chez elle… Elle grimaça à l'idée de quitter son écrivain, il lui manquait déjà… Elle avait besoin de le voir, là, maintenant d'aller l'embrasser à pleine bouche et repartir pour une session torride, comme ils l'avaient fait la vieille… Elle se souvenait de tout, des moindres détails, de chaque caresse, de chaque frisson et ne demandait qu'à renouveler l'expérience, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse d'avoir vécus tous ces sensations, certaines qu'elle n'avait encore jusque-là, jamais ressentis. Un mélange explosif, entre sensations et sentiments qui l'avaient fait imploser. Elle avait toujours pris soin de ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement dans une relation, uniquement dicté par son désir, et même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait jamais vraiment pu se vouer totalement à l'homme avec qui elle était. Comme avec Josh, qui avait d'ailleurs été une bouée de sauvetage, celle qui lui permettait de s'éloigner de Richard Castle et des sentiments qu'il éveillait en elle, mais elle avait constaté, que plus elle s'en éloignait, plus il l'a hantait…et l'attirait irrémédiablement tel un puisant aimant.

Elle frémit à cette idée, songeant que si ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, ils seraient maintenant repartit dans un autre monde, celui de plaisir et de félicité…Elle sourit, en fait, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas été surpris durant leurs ébats….

La gêne aurait alors élus domicile en ce loft, et elle n'aurait peut-être pas pu avoir cette discussion avec Alexis…

Castle hantait désormais son esprit. Si avant, elle faisait tout pour repousser Castle loin de sa conscience, là, elle ne résistait plus, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre toutes ses émotions et tous les assauts de Castle.

Comme ce jour où ils s'étaient embrassés sous couverture, elle avait été sur le point de craquer, et avait mené une dure bataille pour ne pas céder et ravager son corps, de lui enlever ses vêtements à même la rue et lui faire l'amour, mais sa raison, lui avait ramené comme un boulet qu'elle traînait au pied, Josh Davidson, son ex était celui avec qui elle était officiellement en couple en cette période. Oui, cela avait en effet joué, car elle aurait pu céder, mais ne l'avait pas fait car elle n'aurait jamais pu le regarder en face après ça. Et bien sûr, ce qui l'avait convaincue de rompre le baiser avait été le fait que les vies de ses deux amis, Ryan et Esposito, étaient en jeu, et au moment où elle s'était décidé à couper court à ce moment plus que magique, l'homme qu'ils voulaient tromper était tout près d'eux et cela lui avait donné une raison de plus pour tout stopper avant que les chose ne dégénèrent. Comme si, tout, en ce jour avait été pour, qu'ils ne se passent rien entre eux, à ce moment-là de leur relation. Et elle devait avouer que si elle avait cédé plus tôt, rien n'aurait été aussi passionnel entre eux que maintenant. Peut-être, avait-elle bien fait d'attendre quatre ans avant de céder à ses sentiments pour lui.

Son corps s'était instantanément embrasé alors que ses pensées se focalisaient une fois de plus sur Castle. Elle avait une envie furieuse de lui, comme si elle allait mourir si elle ne le retrouvait pas dans les prochaines minutes…

Elle aurait aimé, mais il y avait les Castle au loft… Et elle se voyait mal arracher son Rick à sa famille pour passer du temps avec lui... Et elle devait faire le test avant toute chose, même si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir la réponse. Elle n'était pas vraiment paniquée, car c'était sûrement négatif, elle ne pouvait pas l'assurer, mais elle pouvait le pressentir. Il y avait combien de chance que, la seule fois qu'elle oublie, elle tombe enceinte ? Et, puis, si elle l'était, et les chances étaient moindres, elle le garderait, car il venait de l'homme qu'elle aimait… Prévu ou non. Même si cette simple idée l'effrayait, elle continuait de se dire qu'elle ne l'était sûrement pas….

Mais faire le test voulait donc dire, rentrer chez elle…C'était la seule solution pour être tranquille et éviter les questions inutiles et inquiétudes des deux rouquines. Alors, dans tous les cas, il était hors de question de le faire ici, en présence des deux femmes Castle, quel que soit la réponse au test.

Elle savait déjà comment procéder, mais n'en avait pas la moindre envie même si c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire, et commença à maudire l'instant où elle avait arrêté la pilule, au même moment où elle avait mis un terme à sa relation avec Josh… Au moins, elle n'aurait pas été obligée de rentrer chez elle, et ils n'auraient pas eu à s'inquiéter… Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas avec lassitude, attrapa le coussin sur lequel Castle avait dormi et le posa sur sa tête, pour humer sa douce odeur et s'en imprégna en fermant les yeux d'ivresse. Elle le pressa contre elle, comme si elle voulait s'étouffer avec l'oreiller, mais continua de respirer son odeur et l'aimer un peu plus. Hum… Il sentait bon, cela sentait son parfum…Elle songea qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer, c'était la seule odeur d'homme qu'elle voulait sentir. Elle se rappela avoir pu sentir cette odeur lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée écrasée contre la porte, la vieille… Elle frissonna une fois de plus, sentant la chaleur familière de son bas ventre prendre place… Comme si elle avait besoin de ça …Elle ne voulait pas quitter le loft pour faire ce test… Elle grogna de frustration, prit une dernière bouffée des effluves du parfum de son amant et se leva.

Elle lissa les plis de sa chemise, d'un geste nerveux, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose d'important à son homme… Quoi que, oui, c'était important, puisqu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle devait rentrer…

Elle souffla et s'appliqua à passer sa main sur cette chemise… Celle que Castle lui avait ôté la veille et qui était maintenant froissée pour avoir été jeté au sol, sur laquelle elle était resté et avait gardé certains plis…Elle sourit à ce souvenir et un puissant frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale, comme si Castle venait de la caresser, ou même de l'embrasser… Décidément, ce ne serait pas chose aisé de penser à autre chose que lui maintenant qu'ils avaient passé leurs première nuit ensemble, mais qu'est-ce que ce serait au poste ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser sur la question, chassa toutes ses pensées d'un autre monde et s'avança, pour sortir de la chambre.

* * *

**Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avis, de savoir, j'accepte toutes les remarques, critiques... Surtout les critiques !**

**Je ne sais pas exactement quand le prochain chapitre sortira, même si il est déjà tout prêt, tout chaud !**

**J'attends vos retours ! A la prochaine !**

**Meurci d'avoir lu, et commenté, Biisouus **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Je commence par dire que je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai voulu poster la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu des contretemps, qui on fait que, une ou deux semaines ce sont écoulées sans aucun nouveau chapitre. J'ai vraiment dû bosser, et je pense que je ne pourrai pas écrire plus dans la semaine. Je pense aussi que l'écriture sera plus facile lors des vacances, j'aurai plus de temps !**

**Comme je sais que je ne pourrai rien poster du reste de la semaine, je fais une pause entre deux devoirs pour vous poster le chapitre 6 et pour vous dire tout cela.**

**Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre 6, qui encore une fois, est très différent du chapitre 6 de le première version. J'attends vos retours avec impatience,sachez que même si je ne posterai rien, je passerai tout de même de temps en temps, donc si certains veulent me MP, me donner leur point de vue, leurs impressions, des conseils, des critiques et des remarques, n'hésitez pas.**

**Ensuite, je vais remercier certaines personnes, déjà, Ma Loulou d'amour et ma Juujuu d'amour, parce qu'elles ont toutes les deux reviewé énormément de fois, et même si obtenir le max de reviews possible n'était pas mon but, j'apprécie le geste les filles alors merci :)**

**Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui ont reveiwé et qui suivent cette correction, même si vous connaissez la suite, la première version, et je me tue encore une fois à dire que cette version est très différente de la toute première.**

**Et ma Mama ! Ma béta, que j'adore ! Merci, mais pas que pour tes conseils corrections, et je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle! Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour ce que tu fais ! Alors, je te le redis, merci pour tout !**

**Aller, j'arrête de blablater, et voici le chapitre 6 !**

**ENJOYS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

Richard Castle était à table, en train de mâcher avec lenteur, une bouchée de pancakes perdus dans ses pensés, l'écrivain repensait aux événements récents…

« _J'aime ton père_ » Avait dit sa muse… A sa fille. Même si elle ne s'était pas directement adressée à lui, c'était une marque irréfutable d'amour. Il était au comble du bonheur, il aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise à lui, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle l'aimait, et venait de le lui prouver par les mots, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle les lui dise en face…. En plongeant ses magnifiques yeux dans les siens pour qu'il puisse s'y noyer et lui rendre un « _Je t'aime moi aussi_ » avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Un amour qu'il nourrissait depuis quatre ans de partenariat. Mais aussi quatre ans de souffrance à être rejeté par une femme sublime qui disait ne rien avoir à faire de lui, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Elle l'aimait, il en était certain. Il avait tout fait pour la faire céder, lui apportant son café tous les jours, faisant le gamin, sortant des blagues stupides, juste pour la voir sourire, ou lever les yeux au ciel en soufflant dans une mimique craquante retenant un sourire, qui le faisait toujours fondre. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était levé tous les jours depuis quatre ans : pour voir les barrières tomber, son cœur succomber, sa poker face anéantie. Et quand il avait une idée en tête, Richard Castle ne lâchait pas facilement l'affaire. Il l'avait bien des fois prouvé.

Quoi qu'il avait été sur le point de tout lâcher, lorsqu'il avait surpris sa partenaire hurler à un suspect qu'il ne devait pas prendre l'excuse du traumatise, et de l'amnésie, comme elle l'avait fait et qu'elle se souvenait de tout. Il avait pris la fuite et s'était confié à sa mère, le cœur encore une fois meurtrit, même plus qu'il se rappelait l'avoir déjà été, face à ce mensonge, qui avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Et lorsque la vérité avait explosé dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, il avait reçu le message. Le mauvais bien sûr… Celui qui disait, qu'elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de cet évènement car les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, n'étaient pas réciproques. Comment lutter devant un tel signal ? Il avait été blessé…

Son cœur se serra à ce douloureux souvenir… Et c'est tout cela qui l'avait amené à être odieux avec elle, comme un adolescent écorché, qui ne voulait plus souffrir… Inconsciemment, il avait voulu la punir de lui avoir fait mal ainsi, de lui avoir mentis. Il avait donc paradé avec une hôtesse de l'air, cherché un nouveau coéquipier, un essai qui c'était d'ailleurs avéré peu concluant, il avait même faillis y perdre la vie comme beaucoup de ses coéquipiers, de plus les méthodes du lieutenant Slaughter ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Il s'était rendu à l'évidence il n'était fait pour travailler qu'avec Katherine Beckett …

Il secoua la tête, effaçant tout cela. Ils s'étaient tout pardonné en vivant cette nuit, celle qu'il avait tant attendue, et toute cette patience venait de porter ses fruits…Il songea qu'il pouvait être fier d'être celui qui avait réussi, à mettre au tapis Beckett, pour que Kate puisse s'exprimer librement comme elle venait de le faire avec lui la vieille, et avec Alexis, il y a un instant…

Et ces quatre mots continuaient de résonner dans sa tête…Rebondissaient encore et encore sur chaque parois de sa tête, et plus il y pensait, plus il se gonflait d'amour pour elle…Et le manque de ses bras se fit ressentir. A peine quelques minutes qu'il venait de les quitter et elle lui manquait déjà… Son regard se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre, dont il ne voyait strictement rien d'où il était, il n'entendait absolument rien non plus … Tout était calme, comme s'il était seul habitant dans ce loft, plongé dans le silence, uniquement perturbé par la circulation au dehors. Il songea un instant à la rejoindre et finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé, mais se résout à finir de manger. Laissant ainsi sa Katie et son bébé renouer les liens uniques qu'elles avaient connus quelques années plus tôt.

Il se reporta sur son assiette, dans laquelle, le narguais son bacon et son pancake entamé. Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, et reprit une bouchée, en fermant les yeux pour savourer son goût. Non, ce n'était qu'un simple pancake, il avait été préparé par sa chérie, à lui. C'était spécial, fait par une femme spéciale. C'était les meilleurs pancakes qu'il ait déjà mangé…

Fait avec amour et initialement pour lui et elle …

Il grimaça en se souvenant de la façon dont sa mère et Alexis les avaient surpris et s'affaissa dans sa chaise. Il aurait préféré que cela se passe autrement. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait absolument rien prévu…Décidément, le sort s'acharnait sur eux...

Mais cela avait peut-être permis qu'Alexis et la femme de sa vie s'expliquent. Sûrement, puisque si Alexis n'avait pas été là, il aurait dû leur taire leur relation, bien sûr pas pour longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas cacher une chose pareille à sa fille…

S'il se sentait le courage de faire des efforts surhumain pour ne pas dévoiler leur relation aux gars, même s'il anticipait déjà leurs réactions, il ne pourrait rien dissimuler à sa petite rouquine préférée.

Mais comment diable allait-il faire pour ne pas le dire au monde entier qu'il était en couple avec Katherine Beckett, la femme la plus belle au monde. Non, non, il ne devait pas la trahir, il devait rester sage et se contenter de lui voler quelques baisers lorsqu'ils seraient seuls dans l'ascenseur du commissariat.

Il était conscient que, Kate Beckett ne laissait aucun homme indiffèrent, et s'imagina mal ne pas réagir si un individu de sexe masculin faisait du gringue à sa partenaire et petite amie, en sa présence…

Mais il voulait aussi profiter de sa démission pour passer du temps avec elle, la découvrir encore, d'avoir plusieurs sessions torrides, sauvages et tendres en même temps, durant une nuit de folie. Il frémit violement à cette idée, et une dangereuse chaleur prit place au sud de son anatomie, réveillant l'envie d'elle qu'il avait pu calmer jusque-là. Il se redressa vivement.

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire cet effet alors qu'elle ne se trouvait même pas dans la même pièce que lui ? Il espérait qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas de l'étendue de son pouvoir, dans le cas contraire, il pouvait déjà imaginer qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à user de ses charmes pour quelconques raisons… au fond, il était persuadé qu'elle le savait, ayant à mainte reprise utilisé son emprise sur lui pour arriver à ses fins…

Mais lui aussi avait beaucoup d'effet sur elle, il l'avait remarqué la vieille, déjà contre la porte, et ensuite pendant l'amour, elle avait été très expressive…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, sa relation avec son lieutenant ne serait définitivement pas fade, ni morose… Il savait que Kate Beckett était une femme d'action, alors il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle, d'une relation fusionnelle, excitante et pleine de surprise. Et si elle reprenait le travail, comment pourrait-il rester sage auprès d'elle toute une journée, sans pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser en sachant qu'ils devraient cacher leur relation s'ils ne voulaient pas voir le Capitaine Gates mettre un terme à leur partenariat. Il savait aussi très bien que sa détective préférée ne l'aiderait pas à rester tranquille…

Il avala une seconde fois, et continua de manger son pancake avec appétit, et s'attaqua ensuite au bacon que sa douce avait aussi préparé.

Puis, Alexis sortit soudainement de la chambre, les joues rouges et le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui indiquait que de bonnes choses sur les évènements qui venaient de se passer. Attentif, il l'a vit s'approcher de lui, releva la tête de son assiette pour lui accorder un sourire franc, légèrement désolé.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. » Déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux en souriant. Elle prit sa tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres sans couper l'échange visuel avec son père, qui attendait sagement une réponse de sa part. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était septique. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela … Elle baissa la tasse après la dernière et grande gorgée de son breuvage.

« De toute façon il fallait bien que je l'apprenne. Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me le cacher quand même ? » Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieuse.

Il garda le silence, les yeux perdus dans le vide derrière sa fille. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Il ne voulait pas lui mentir alors le mieux était de dire qu'il ne voulait pas leur dire tout de suite ? Mais elle lui en voudrait sûrement ? Il baissa la tête, conscient qu'il devait vite répondre pour ne pas la laisser penser qu'il pourrait lui mentir. Puis il releva les yeux vers elle.

« Disons que je n'avais pas l'intention de le crier sur les toits tout de suite … » Rétorqua t-il sur un ton posé.

Il scruta le visage de sa fille, elle avait l'air heureux, mais contrariée en même temps. Alors que le soleil éclairait son beau visage, il fut frappé par quelque chose qu'il avait oublié de faire part à sa fille… En père qu'il était, il aurait dû commencer par là au lieu de parler de sa relation amoureuse avec Beckett. Il aurait dû la réprimander même s'il savait qu'il ne serait jamais sévère avec elle. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour lui en parler, mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche :

« Ça c'est limite égoïste. Mais bon, profitez pendant que je serai en Europe. Ça me laissera le temps de te pardonner. » Répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie qui le fit sourire.

Il l'a regarda, heureux qu'elle ne voit aucune opposition à leur relation, même s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit totalement sans rancune…Il l'a connaissait trop pour savoir qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour s'aguerrir de tout cela.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant, et posa la tasse dans la cuisine, se retourna, disparaissant dans les escaliers et de son champs de vision sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit…

Il souffla de dépit, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas appelé lui ? Puisque Martha était rentrée avec elle, c'était bien la matriarche qu'elle avait appelé, pourquoi pas lui ? Il fronça les sourcils et sortit son portable. C'était bien ça. Il avait été trop occupé avec la femme avec de ses rêves pour entendre les coups de fils de sa fille... Un voil de culpabilité passa dans son regard bleu.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme qui l'observait avec tendresse de la porte de la chambre. A croire qu'elle s'attardait souvent à cet endroit pour observer ce dieu vivant… Ni Martha ni Alexis en vue… c'était le bon moment pour lui dire en douceur qu'elle devait rentrer pour savoir si oui ou non elle était enceinte. Elle grimaça à l'idée d'être séparée de son homme pour une heure ou peut-être tout le reste de la journée ou pire, quelques jours… Elle ne savait absolument pas jusqu'à quand Alexis resterait et ne voulait pas lui soustraire son père…

Elle souffla en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux et s'avança sans empressement vers lui en réfléchissant d'avance à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, voulant bien se faire comprendre et ne pas laisser son homme sur un quiproquo. Son homme … Oui, elle pouvait se l'avouer, il était à elle. Et elle ne laisserait plus aucune autre femme l'approcher, enfin, le draguer. Hors de question de le laisser. C'était peut-être nouveau pour elle de se dire que c'était son homme, son amour, mais cela sonnait bien. Même parfaitement bien.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur et qu'elle avait tous ses mots en tête pour s'expliquer, elle le sentit légèrement sursauter et violement frémir lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent son cou, elle sourit. Son cœur fit une embardée… Etait-ce lui qui lui faisait un tel effet ? Comment pouvait-elle être autant déstabilisée devant lui, mais surtout, elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente retrouvant son amoureux pour un premier rendez-vous ou un premier baiser, elle était nerveuse…

Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et l'observa en souriant à son tour devant le visage resplendissant de sa muse, elle était plus rayonnante que jamais… Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu et elle se mit à son niveau sans arrêter de caresser son cou.

Bon Dieu, qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de le sentir frissonner sous ses doigts. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement en fermant les yeux pour savourer ce délicieux contact. Ses lèvres étaient douces, et ne l'a pressaient pas. Le baiser n'était pas sauvage comme celui qu'ils avaient échangé dans la chambre, celui-là était empli d'ivresse, doux et elle se laissa porter. Une de ses mains se perdit dans ses cheveux. Elle savait qu'elle devait mettre fin à ce baiser, pour engager la discussion sur ce qui devait être fait avant toutes choses, mais ne s'en sentit pas le courage, ni l'envie comme une accro. Oui, elle devait se l'avouer elle était devenue accro …à ses lèvres, ses baisers. Elle ne voulait plus les lâcher. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois et se recula à contre cœur, les yeux fermés. Sentant son cœur battre comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine et un frisson parcouru son échine… Toutes explications qu'elle essayait de donner au fait qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle, partirent en fumée… Tout perdait son sens lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras. Comme enivrée…

Elle sentit le souffle chaud de son amant sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux en frissonnant. Il n'avait pas bougé, il avait l'air aussi transporté. Il respirait doucement, l'a fixant de ses beaux yeux bleus dangereusement ombragés. Elle sourit et il ferma délicatement ses doigts sur sa main posée dans son cou et la fit passer devant pour qu'elle s'assoie sur ses genoux.

Une fois installée, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, le regardant dans les yeux en souriant avec bonheur. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu un tel bien être.

« Que veux-tu faire ensuite ? » Déclara-t-il-en posant une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

Elle frissonna à son contact et repris ses esprits avant que les mots ne l'abandonnent, elle savait déjà sa réponse toute prête et son cœur s'accélérait encore…

« Hum… Avec tout ce monde ici, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi et faire le test. » Répondit-elle

Il la regarda surpris et resserra inconsciemment l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, comme pour l'empêcher de disparaître. Si elle partait, cela voulait dire être loin d'elle… Il savait déjà qu'elle allait terriblement lui manquer…Mais ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis même si celui-ci avait l'air fondé et inébranlable.

« Tu ne peux pas le faire ici ? Au moins je serai là quand tu le feras, on saura ensemble ! »

Elle sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il était craquant, il faisait sa tête de cocker battu, celle qui l'a faisait céder. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le faire ici en présence d'Alexis et Martha. Si jamais le test venait à être découvert par une des deux rouquines, elle ne voulait surtout pas s'attirer leurs questions. Alors qu'elle était sûre que le test serait négatif. Même s'il l'était, cela entraînerait des interrogations qui n'avaient pas lieux d'être. C'était inutile.

Bon d'accord, elle ne cèderait pas, elle restait convaincue que la meilleure solution était de faire ce test décisif chez elle, mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de lui proposer de la rejoindre lorsque Alexis et Martha seraient partit ? Absolument rien. Et une fois tous les deux… Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils pourraient faire comme folie ensuite même si elle avait déjà une petite idée en tête…

« Castle… C'est la meilleure façon de s'attirer les questions d'Alexis et Martha… »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour qu'il puisse assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire, observant sa réaction. Il arborait cette même tête en pleine réflexion, les yeux perdus dans le vide, mais elle savait qu'il était attentif alors, elle continua :

« Et est-ce que tu te vois dire à ta fille et à ta mère que pour une première nuit, nous avons oublié de … » Commença-t-elle.

« Ouais, non, tu as raison, pas sûr qu'Alexis nous voit du même œil après ça … mais pas sûr non plus que je puisse tenir autant de temps loin de toi. » Gémit-il d'une voix plaintive en l'interrompant, affichant une mine contrarié.

Elle se mordit l'intérieure de la bouche pour ne pas l'embrasser avec avidité et le renverser de sa chaise pour lui faire l'amour. Savait-il qu'il était adorable lorsqu'il était dans cet état ?

Elle se rapprocha, se collant à lui, et en effleurant sa virilité. Elle le sentit se tendre et retenir sa respiration en frémissant. La jeune femme sourit et s'approcha de son oreille, comme elle l'avait fait dans la chambre. Si leur relation était autant de frustration, et de tease que serait le deuxième round ? Un frisson les parcourut tous deux.

« Pas besoin de te torturer mon chaton, quand ta fille sera partit, tu pourras toujours me rejoindre chez moi … et nous pourrons reprendre ce que nous avons commencé… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et sourit avec satisfaction en le voyant haleter. Ce serait un très long entraînement dont ils allaient avoir besoin…

« Tu manques d'endurance ! » S'écria-t-elle en se jouant une fois de plus de lui, retenant un rire devant sa tête d'ahuri.

« Allumeuse ! » Gronda-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus être sienne, avant de l'emprisonner de ses puissants bras pour la faire revenir contre lui, et de plaquer des lèvres exigeantes contre les siennes. De sa langue il força la barrière de ses lèvres. La jeune femme, surprise poussa un cri qui se répercuta, dans toute la pièce et lui vint comme la plus belle mélodie au monde aux oreilles. Un mélange de plaisir et d'étonnement.

Le contact de leurs deux poitrines les électrisa, attisant leurs plaisirs. Il remonta une main dans son dos pour la presser contre lui, ne voulant plus la voir s'éloigner de lui. Même s'il savait qu'à un moment où à un autre, cet instant de pur bonheur prendrait fin et qu'elle repartirait chez elle…

Mais à cet instant, elle se livrait corps et âme dans leur étreinte, et n'abandonna pas la bataille qui faisait rage entre leurs langues. Chacune d'elle voulait dominer l'autre, mais aucune des deux n'étaient gagnantes. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils durent mettre fin au baiser. La jeune femme respirait bruyamment, et c'est toujours les yeux fermés de plaisir qu'elle se blottie contre lui, totalement exaltée. Comment pouvaient-ils passer d'un baiser doux et passionné, à un baiser avide mais tout aussi passionné ? Elle posa une main sur son torse et constata avec amusement que sa température avait, une fois de plus fait un bond, cela démontrait bien tout l'effet qu'elle lui faisait… De par sa chaleur corporelle, mais elle pouvait aussi sentir sa partie intime se tendre sous elle…

Elle sourit, totalement éveillée, décidément, Richard Castle avait décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche… C'était difficile de rester raisonnable dans ses bras…

Comment partir après un tel baiser ? Ce n'était pas un baiser d'au revoir, non, c'était un baiser qui n'avait eu que pour unique effet de les stimuler … Et elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter ses bras… Elle était dépendante de lui, elle devait se l'avouer maintenant.

Elle rassembla tout le reste de volonté qui lui restait que Castle n'avait pas encore réussi à faire partir en fumée, et fini par se lever en essayant d'ignorer le grondement de frustration de son écrivain de la sentir s'éloigner de nouveau.

« On se voit plus tard !» Assura t-elle en reprenant assurance et en essayant de faire taire sa propre frustration de devoir le quitter.

Son corps tout entier était en feu et lui criait de rester… Mais elle fit un pas de vers la porte, s'éloignant de sa plus grande tentation… Elle s'avança encore, lui tournant le dos et posa une main sur la poignée. Elle se retourna vers son écrivain : Il l'a regardait, attentif à chacun de ses gestes, toujours de sa tête qui la faisait généralement fondre comme neige au soleil, mais cette fois, elle devait résister. Elle sourit en rougissant légèrement devant tant d'intensité, se demandant si un jour elle s'habituerait à le voir l'observer ainsi, mais elle aimait tellement ça… Ce regard qu'il n'accordait qu'à elle.

« Je t'appelle, si j'ai besoin de fraises. » Ajouta-t-elle avec facétie lui servant un sourire malicieux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais rien ne vint…Elle se détourna enfin, ouvrit la porte et disparut sur un dernier regard se portant sur son homme.

Castle s'affaissa dans sa chaise, dépité, et souffla. Combien de temps allait-il tenir sans la voir ? Il espérait de tout cœur que sa fille parte vite en Europe avec sa mère pour qu'il puisse enfin retrouver sa chérie, doutant que sa fille apprécie le fait qu'il préfère les bras de son lieutenant que de passer un peu de temps avec elle pour son diplôme avant son voyage. Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et prit sa tasse de café de l'autre, mais ne l'a porta pas à ses lèvre pour goûter au sombre breuvage. Perdue dans ses pensées… Peut-être recevrait-il un coup de fil lui disant qu'il serait papa une deuxième fois ? Encore une fois il était partagé. L'idée n'était pas déplaisante, mais qu'en serait-ce de leur relation ? C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour penser avoir un enfant… Et puis, que serait la réaction de sa fille ? Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ils sortaient tous deux d'une réconciliation avec la jeune femme, alors elle ne devrait pas être enceinte du moins pas pour le moment, même si encore une fois, être le père d'un enfant venant de l'amour de sa vie n'était pas une pensée déplaisante, bien au contraire…Il serait heureux, quel que soit la réponse à ce fameux test.

« Tu vas le finir ce café ? » Intervint une voix en le faisant sortir de ses réflexions.

Il sursauta en levant la tête vers Alexis, qui l'observait, de ses beaux yeux bleus. Assise en face de lui, elle était souriante. Mais sa gueule de bois était encore très présente et ses yeux injectés de sang indiquaient son état de fatigue et surtout celui de son estomac.

Encore une fois, il s'était fait surprendre. Il n'avait même pas entendu Martha et sa fille descendre… Il regarda sa tasse de café et la vida d'une traite.

« Alexis, tu as la gueule de bois ? » Fini-t-il par demander, même si il connaissait la réponse. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? »

Elle le regarda surprise, sentant la frustration qu'il ait trop été occupé avec son lieutenant pour s'occuper d'elle l'envahir. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et sourit moqueusement.

« Tu ne répondais pas, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, je comprends mieux pourquoi… » Répondit-elle sur ce ton narquois qu'il lui connaissait bien.

« Alexis je … » Commença-t-il en rougissant, sachant bien qu'il avait encore une fois négligé sa fille pour son amour, mais cette fois, il l'avait négligé pour passer la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie.

Avant qu'il ait pu s'expliquer d'avantage, il fut coupé :

« Je ne suis pas dupe Papa, tu penses à elle.» Sourit Alexis, sans vouloir se montrer moqueuse mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il n'était pas là, il était ailleurs, un petit nuage, peut-être sur une autre planète ?

Il sursauta à cette annonce. Comment et pourquoi lisait-elle en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ?

« Mais je ne … »

« Darling, si tu ne pensais pas à Kate, pourquoi aurais-tu échangé deux paires de chaussettes ? » Clama une voix qu'il connaissait trop.

Il se retourna sur sa chaise Martha Rodgers enfilait un gros manteau, et pointa du doigt les pieds de son fils une fois face à lui. Il regarda les désignés et en effet… Il avait une chaussette noire au pied gauche et une marron au pied droit… Comment avait-il pu laisser passer ça ? Etait-il autant à l'ouest qu'il en oubliait la concordance des couleurs ? Alexis avait vu juste… Kate Beckett avait réellement un très grand pouvoir sur lui…Il secoua la tête, confus.

« Et bien… je… heu… Mais, où vas-tu dont ainsi mère ?» Demanda-t-il en changeant complètement de sujet, espérant qu'elle ne revienne pas dessus.

Les sourcils froncés, septique. Elle était bien habillée comme toujours mais avait un manteau sur le dos, donc elle sortait. Pour toute réponse, Martha s'empara de la télécommande, et alluma la télévision.

« […] Et oui, tout à fait, l'orage de la veille à fait beaucoup de dégâts notamment à New York […] »

Castle n'entendit pas la suite, la veille... Cette même veille ou Kate Beckett était venu s'excuser durant ce terrible orage et aussi, durant laquelle ils avaient passé une nuit de folie ? Un puissant frisson s'empara de son corps, et il se redressa. Essayant de penser à autre chose.

Ne comprenant toujours pas où la matriarche voulait en venir, il l'a questionna du regard, elle leva les yeux au ciel, découragée face à son air interrogateur, mais tellement candide de son fils.

« Je vais vérifier si tout va bien à l'école de Théâtre ! Dis, ta Kate, elle te ramolli ou … » Commença-t-elle en faisant des gestes théâtraux pour appuyer un peu plus son accablement.

« C'est l'âge grand-mère. » Intervint Alexis en retenant un rire, en essayant d'être crédible, mais c'était peine perdue, surtout face à l'air outré de son père. Martha se mit à rire, et les salua avant de sortir du loft

Peut-être était-ce vrai. L'amour le ramollissait. Il ne trouvait rien à répondre… Il devait sérieusement se reprendre. En commençant par changer de chaussettes…

« Aller, va la rejoindre au lieu de rester ici ! » S'écria Alexis en souriant une nouvelle fois.

Castle rougit. Pensait-elle seulement ce qu'elle disait ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Où sa fille lui avait bel et bien dit de la rejoindre ?

« C'est vrai ? Je veux dire et toi alors ? » Répondit Castle intrigué que sa fille le pousse dans bras de l'amour de sa vie.

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Elle devrait se faire à l'idée maintenant que son père sortait avec sa coéquipière, elle devrait le partager avec elle… Si elle lui avait pardonné, elle n'était pas complètement sans rancune. Elle songea qu'elle ne pouvait pas se montrer égoïste et refuser que son père soit heureux avec la femme de sa vie, juste parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il souffre encore. Elle devait juste avoir besoin de temps, le temps nécessaire pour s'y faire et pour retrouver sa complicité avec la jeune femme…

« Moi avec cette gueule de bois, je ne bouge pas d'ici. » Grogna-t-elle, faussement contrariée. Voulant juste lui prouver qu'il pouvait partir sans s'inquiéter pour elle.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, vraiment heureux qu'elle ne soit pas jalouse qu'il passe du temps avec Kate, mais il se promit de trouver le juste milieu entre les deux femmes afin de n'en délaisser aucune. Elles comptaient plus que tout ainsi que sa mère, mais pour le moment, il brûlait d'envie de rejoindre sa chérie… Il n'y avait qu'elle dans son esprit. Elle lui manquait déjà…

La rouquine hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait en plantant un regard déterminé dans le sien. Il se pencha enfin au-dessus de la table pour l'embrasser sur le front et souffler un doux « Merci ».

Lentement, il se leva, posa la tasse et l'assiette dernièrement remplis de pancakes dans la cuisine, retourna dans sa chambre pour changer rapidement de chaussettes, enfila des chaussures et un léger manteau puis sortit du loft en essayant de ne pas montrer son empressement à sa fille qui le regardait partir les yeux brillants…

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 7 n'est pas encore écrit, je suis justement en train d'y penser, même si je sais exactement quoi faire, je dois encore l'écrire, alors, cela devra attendre encore un peu...**

**Certains de mes lecteurs lisent aussi ****Castlevengers****, alors je vais répondre à vos questions silencieuses: Pour le moment je ne peux pas poster, sûrement la semaine prochaine, je ne peux rien promettre, mais sachez que j'entame l'écriture du chapitre 11 et que j'apprécie toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu ! :p **

**donc comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'attends vos reviews, savoir ce que vous en penser, critiques, remarque, conseil tout pour pouvoir continuer, avancer et m'améliorer !**

**Donc, le petit carré blanc juste en dessous vous attend ^^ et moi aussi ! **

**Bonne soirée/journée Biisouus et à la prochaine :)**


End file.
